Becoming a Lannister
by WeepingCrown
Summary: Rewriting the story. Ava, a northern healer is sent to King's Landing with Jaime Lannister. "He sighed, closing his eyes in frustration, but he had to look at the blushing lady in front of him, he leaned forward whispering seductively in her ear 'I know it was your first kiss.'" Jaime/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow asoiaf or got fans!

Some of you may remember me, in that case, please don't hit me! The reason why I deleted this story was because I could not stand the couple of first chapters anymore. It was eating me alive, everytime I thought about updating a chapter, I told myself that I needed to rewrite the first chapters first... And that is what I did. I admit that I should not have deleted the story, perhap's I'll never get as much favourites, follows and reviews back but... I'm here and I'm happy to be here again! I hope that you won't be angry at mefor long because the story has taken a better shape! (well, I hope so..) As soon as I regain some follows and favs and reviews, I'll start posting the chapters again, I have a lot of chapters waiting! Oh, and as some of you may know, I'm not a native speaker, so there will be some mistakes in my fic, please point them out. So conclusion, reviews, favourites and follows are welcomed (as always) and enjoy!

"And we've brought you Jaime Lannister, in irons. Riverrun is free again, Father."

He could not believe it. He could not believe how a stupid little mistake could have made so much trouble, he was so disappointed with himself, _how could you, The Lion of the House Lannister, loose that battle?_ He had often asked himself. If he had been a little bit more careful, he would have seen them trapping him from behind. _Damn them_, he thought. He had started this little war for his brother and now he was being captured by his foes.

Jaime was led to a sort of cage by three northern warriors after his conversation with Robb and his lady mother. Once he arrived, he saw hundreds of people standing there, commoners who came on the battlefield to somehow help, cooks, warriors, maesters, healers... And all these people stood there, with smug looks on their repulsive face, as if they had captured the Golden Knight themselves. Jaime scoffed at that thought. There were a few people who were not smiling, they were watching him with their lips pursed, and their eyebrows frowning. Jaime's gaze landed on a tall young girl among these people, an expression of shock was plastered on her face and as soon as she noticed his eyes on her face, she composed herself and watched Catelyn instead.

"Get him a cage," came Robb Stark's cheerful voice from behind Jaime. The order directed to the warriors who were holding him.

"Robb, I know that this man is our hostage and that he doesn't deserve our hospitality, but he has many wounds and he must remain healthy until we arrive at Kings Landing, I think that we should have a healer tending to him", Catelyn said. "Lady Ava, could you guide him to your tent and treat his wounds?"

The lady who was asked a favor was the one Jaime was watching the moment before Robb spoke, she seemed familiar, yet the knight could not put a name on her face. She took a step forward and nodded her head, an eyebrow raised at Catelyn questioningly. Lady Stark approached the young girl and said something that only they could hear.

The healer nodded again, curtsied to the King in the North and the Queen regent. Her gaze finally landed on Jaime Lannister before she turned away and began walking towards the opposite direction he came from. When they arrived in front of her tent, one of the three guards said "My Lady, we will wait outside, if there is any problem, call us," she nodded smiling slightly, and the ugly man looked at Jaime before adding with a stupid smirk "but the Kingslayer will behave, there should not be any problem."

Jaime only let his jaw tighten when he entered, he did not want these silly Northerners seeing that anything could affect him. He walked a few steps before reaching a bed, certainly the healer's.

"Could you sit on the bed, ser?" she asked in a low voice.

"Ser?" Jaime asked sitting on the bed. "What a polite young lady, nothing stops you from calling me Kingslayer you know." He raised his chained wrists in front of him "My hands are tied."

"I'm not only polite ser, I'm smart as well" she said with a beginning of a smirk "and I know better than angering the best swordsman in the Seven Kingdoms."

He resisted the urge to tell her that the epithet did not stir any reaction in him and he only grinned. She came near him with some small pots filled with herbal cures, the smell was strong but not unpleasant. She watched him closely, observing his cuts and began to slowly wash the blood off of his face. Ava was often told that she was not very gentle during her inspections, because she was used to work fast since wounds caused by weapons could be deadly, but this time, she tried to take her time and fix the cut on his forehead as gently as possible, being a little bit anxious. As her hands moved over his face, she explained what she was doing to him, what kind of plant she was using, how it would stop the infection from spreading and how the wound was going to stay closed thanks to the cloth she was pressing on it. Jaime was not listening, no, he could not stop looking at her moving lips. Her lips were pouty red, they were a bit small, but he decided that he liked them. _Cersei_, he thought. Every time he thought about another woman's beauty he forced himself to remember his twin's name, instantly forgetting any impure thought he might have had.

"I have finished. Have you got another wound or does it hurt somewhere ser?" she asked nicely.

"I have another cut. On the leg, near the cock" he said rather indifferently.

He understood that his choice of words had shocked her because of the light red on her cheeks, he would have been a bit embarrassed himself for using this word in front of a lady, but her evident embarrassment was an amusing sight. _Might as well tease the girl a little, for the days to come won't be as fun.._. he thought. The girl tried to take his trousers off but had not the strenght to lift him, he was too heavy.

"Could you please stand up," she said in an irritated voice, a frown on her face.

He stood, smirking, and for a moment he noticed how small she was in front of him even if she had appeared to be tall earlier in the field, he could have easily been a foot taller than her. She seemed to be only two inches smaller than his sister. _Cersei_, he had to remind himself again. As he watched her, he tried to dig in his memory and recall if he had already seen her or if it was a trick of his imagination. She bent down to remove his breeches and when she was finished with her task he sat again. She was looking at the cut a frown on her face, there was a problem.

"Ser, you will have to... well, push your smallclothes aside because I will have to see the whole cut," she struggled with her words.

"Oh I can take them off if it is better" he said with amusement shining in his eyes. "It doesn't bother me if you see me."

"Well, it bothers me," she said quickely before noticing his lips curving upwards. This caused her to become slightly angry, so she imagined slapping him, and she was relieved to see that it gave her the satisfaction she needed to calm herself. "Stay covered. There, you can use this sheet if it is better." she ordered him before turning her back to him.

"You can turn, young girl."

She did not comment on the way he had addressed her and cleaned his leg which was covered in blood. She used two little pots with healing cream in it once more, and she explained the powers of the creams she had made while applying some to his leg. It was a habit now to heal superficial wounds for her, there was nothing new but she still felt her hands shaking a little when she applied the products because of how close his cut was to his manhood, but she tried to think about something else while she was accomplishing her task.

He suddenly caught her hands with his tied ones and got her closer to him. He laughed at her startled expression and at her embarrassement -probably due to their proximity. But as much as Jaime enjoyed the sight, this was not the reason why he had done that. He had an escape plan.

"Let go of me!" She spoke rather loudly, damn it, he had thought that she would remain quiet with the shock! "Let me go or I call the gu-" she couldn't even finish her sentence when he abruptly kissed her. That was the only idea he had to silence her, but he could not deny that it felt good. _Cersei_, he reminded himself. She turned her head abruptly to the side, trying to catch her breath. "Please, stop!" she said.

But it was too late for his plan. The guards invaded the tent, they stood near the opening watching carefully as Jaime let go of the healer's hand very slowly. He sighed, closing his eyes in frustration, but he had to look at the blushing lady in front of him, he leaned forward whispering seductively in her ear "I know it was your first kiss."

Jaime pulled his breeches up under the guards gaze, chuckled at the healer's confused expression and he stood up. "You will never forget me then, my lady."

He walked away with a small smile and said "I hope to see you soon, dear!"

When Jaime Lannister left with the guards and she was alone in her tent, she softly touched her lips. She felt strangely emotional: a bit of anger, a bit of sadness... It was all so confusing. She had always wanted her first kiss to be delivered to her by the love of her life, her husband. She sighed, _I guess it did not happen the way I had expected it then_, but the arrogant knight was right, she knew that she would not forget her first kiss nor man that gave her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, dear readers, here is the second chapter, do not forget to follow (maybe favourite?) and review!

Ava woke too soon this morning. It was her maid and friend Lyna that woke her up, as usual. She helped the healer to get dressed and left the tent, coming back with her hands full of food..

Ava really liked Lyna, she was a good and lovely woman. Even if she was not talkative, sometimes she needed to talk, she knew that her maid would be there for her, listening to her with attention and giving her helpful advices, being six years older than her.

"Thank you very much Lyna, come and sit beside me, you must be hungry."

Ava hated highborns who treated their maids as slaves, she couldn't bear it having met many comoners in her life. She knew that they were normal people, but they just had not had the chance to be born in a rich and noble family. Every morning, after Lyna brought the food, she sat to the table next to her friend and broke her fast with her, speaking, laughing and enjoying their meal as equals. They were so close, Ava could have considered her as her sister. None of them had any sisters. Both of the girls were Northerners. Lyna, was an only child, a bastard, her father was a butcher and belonged to the House Karstark. Ava was the only remaning Kheiner, a house situated at the left side of White Harbor, the principal city and port of the North. She lost her people 6 years ago, during the White Knife's battle opposing her own House, the Kheiners, against some sellsword company named the Brave Companions, the leader of the company Vargo Hoat, had wanted more money from her father for his services, but her father had sent him away. She had left her house to study herbal cures in The Neck for six moons and when she returned, everything was reduced to ashes.

"Ava" Lyna called, snapping the healer out of her thoughts "you should hurry up and go outside soon, a new battle took place in the surrounding area this morning and... this isn't pleasant to see..." They were so close that Lyna didn't even call her 'Lady Kheiner' or 'Lady Ava' anymore, it took 3 weeks to the healer to convince Lyna to stop addressing her with the title.

She nooded and went out of her tent after her maid. She was right, this was not pleasant to see, but this wasn't any different from the other fights either.

She had healed five knights from slight cuts and three from deeper injures. She had ran to a Maester who needed help with a cripple boy, who didn't even seem to be three-and-ten... After they had finished with the boy, she looked around to see if someone else was injured, or if someone else needed help with an unwell person. No one seemed to need help so she returned across the battlefield to her tent to wash her hands but she came accross an old woman whose hand was badly cut. She ran toward her and she easily healed her with her healing creams that Lyna called "the magic creams".

"Young girl!" a voice called behind her. She turned immediately to see that it was ser Jaime Lannister who had called her. "Come please."

She took a few steps near his cage as he began to talk. "Lady Ava, your presence pleases me very much, I saw that you rescued an impressive number of people, you must be very experienced" he said with a smile. She smiled back at him, shyly. The man was rather intimidating and she felt very uncomfortable with him, even if he was tied. "We all should thank you for saving us, especially me. Thank you." He added.

She sparsely blushed at his nice comment and answered quickely "You're welcome, Ser," and made a move to go.

"Wait!" He called after her again, she turned, and looked at him, "Did you think of me afterwards? after the kiss?" he asked with a pronounced smirk on his face and winked at her.

She felt her cheeks warm up and her brown eyes widened in horror. She abruptly turned and ran to her tent. Jaime let himself laugh when she left, it was as if she begged to be teased, such an innocent young girl she was. _But with nice features and curves..._ he thought. How old might she be?

Time passed and Ava was dining with her friend Lyna. She told her about Ser Jaime Lannister and her friend had said something very surprising: "Honey, the Kingslayer was out of King's Landing for weeks, I suppose he wants you to share his bed" she winked at her "or his cage!" She added with a laughter.

The healer blushed at Lyna's words, but she knew that this was not possible, she knew that Ser Jaime just wanted to have fun, to tease her, or maybe did he just want them to be close friends so he could use her to escape? She shuddered at that thought... _I hope not_.

"Ah, sorry, I nearly forgot how sensitive you are about that," the maid said confusing her shudder for one of discomfort. "What a proper lady!" She teased again.

Ava laughed at her teasing but she did not talk, because she did not want to talk about Jaime Lannister any more. Plus, she was scared that Lyna would want to share some odd stories. Lyna was 26 and had been bedded many times by her husband, and sometimes she told Ava about her experiences. Ava, was 20 and was not married. She nearly got betrothed at 14 but begged her father to push the fatidical moment. When her family passed away she was completely free to marry whoever she wanted, but she always refused her suitors, because she knew that they came to her for her title and her land, no one would come for her heart and soul...

One night, few weeks later, lady Catelyn entered Ava's tent when she was studying a historical book about all of the wars and revolutions the Seven Kingdoms had known. "Sorry to disturb you my Lady Ava" she said softly.

The healer jumped off of her chair and curtsied "Your Grace, please don't worry I wasn't doing anything important."

Catelyn smiled at her and said "The Kingslayer requires your precious help dear, he has been hurt."

Ava did not ask any questions, she took some healing creams and beverages and got out of the tent. She joined the knight's cage and looked at him. "What happened ?" she asked as her eyes widened by seeing the state of his face. He was covered in blood and a huge cut had formed to his temple.

"Lady Catelyn hit me," he said and when he saw a frown on her face he added "with a rock." A smile was playing on his lips when he saw how much she was concerned by injured people. She knelt next to him, gave him some milk of the poppy to drink and began to wash the blood off of his face. He looked at her open mouth, while she washed him ans fixed his cut.

"You are beautiful darling" he said in a low and seductive voice.

She closed her mouth but didn't stop, but blushed slightly whispering a "thank you, but I called this phenomenon 'the milk of the poppy effect', you can't control your words, and they are most likely untrue." She added with a sad smile "why did she hurt you ?" she asked changing the subject.

"Her husband died, you know, and I wasn't very nice with her..."

"Lady Catelyn is not a woman who loses her cool so." The healer said saking her head.

"You are right" Jaime said "Well, if you want the truth, I confessed that I was the one who pushed her son out of the window back in Winterfell" he said dryly. She stopped touching him as she glanced to his eyes. How could he?

"Why?" She wanted to ask, but no sound left her open mouth. "Can you keep a secret ?" He asked in a low voice. He was tied but she felt a strange sensation, as if even if he couldn't touch her, he held power on her. He didn't wait for her to answer and he only said "He saw us".

"Saw who ?" she succeeded to ask this time.

"Bran saw us, Cersei and I." He answered before closing his eyes and falling into a long and deep sleep.

She understood what he was insinuating as soon as the words left his mouth because she had heard the rumors of the 'Queen and the Kingslayer' from Lyna and she felt disgusted, first how could he try to kill a little boy, and second how could he lie down with his sister ? So Eddard Stark was right, Joffrey is not the truthful King.

Even if she was disgusted, she kept that secret for herself. Milk of the poppy made him talk, and as a healer, she wasn't supposed to give those kind of secrets away.

She had heard that weeks ago, Ser Jaime Lannister killed the Karstark boy and his own cousin trying to escape. He had been brought back. Now, she didn't know why, Lady Stark required her presence. She was studying another book that night when Lady Catelyn had sent her most loyal knight in her tent to ask her with a bundle full of cures and remedies. When she arrived, she saw that Lady Stark was with Ser Jaime and Lady Brienne of Tarth. She began to speak.

"Lady Ava, you are leaving for King's Landing," she said "with them."

"Your Grace, I-I don't think that it's a good idea... I have duties here and Lyna is-" Ava started.

"Are you questioning your Queen? Come on, you must follow Her Grace's orders!" said Jaime Lannister as he smirked dangerously at her.

She knew that if she went to King's Landing with Jaime, he would kill her because of the important secret he said under the 'milk of the poppy effect'. Panic rose in her and she tried again "Your Grace, please Lady Stark, people need me here!"

"I know, and I'm sorry to send you down there, but it seems that the Kingslayer requires you, he says that he won't leave without you..."

"I need you desperately, young girl" Jaime added with his usual smirk.

"I'm sorry Lady Ava," the Queen Regent said with a sad smile "but you are leaving."

She felt bad, she felt that very strange sensation again, him having every power over her. He would kill her, that was sure. "Let's go!" came Ser Jaime's enthusiastical voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi lovely readers, new chapter, once again please review, I need to know if I'm doing things right.. But don't forget to follow and favourite too! ;)

She was used to ride sidesaddle, like most ladies, but tonight, she had no choice but to obey, and to be quick Ava had to ride sideways. She didn't feel well about this, it was an uncomfortable position and her calves were totally exposed because her dress was not suitable at all for that kind of activity, but she did not care not this night, it was too dark in the night for Jaime to ogle at her legs' view. Lady Brienne was at 10 feet in front of her and Ser Jaime was only 3 feet ahead. She was not used to ride in that manner, but she enjoyed it very much, because if men do it very well, why couldn't she ? She was always called 'a defender of women's rights' by her parents, especially by her father. Not in a bad way of course, it was just some teasing. Her father was a funny man, and since his death she didn't laugh truly again. She smiled, quite often; and sometimes laughed at people's jokes, but it was rather out of politeness. Her smiles never reached her eyes, which were full of sadness, no one but Lyna noticed this and she was the only one who could see Ava's _real_ smile or laugh. But this night, she felt rather anxious, she was scared. Scared about this man, Jaime Lannister because she was sure that he would kill her: he had confessed her that he was the Queen's lover and he had pushed that poor little Brandon Stark. Ava was certain that he would kill her, but the way he would was the question, that is why she was scared, she was scared that her death was not quick enough. Death, was not a thing Ava feared since that day if she had any reason to live, she would have, but she had no one. No mother, no father, no family and no home. The lack of love was the most painful thing for her: she had nowhere to go because she had no one... She was an orphan girl with no house but large lands, it was pathetic.

"Are you worried about something, my Lady ?" Jaime asked with an false smile playing at his lips.

"None of your concern." she answered in a harsh tone. Ava was so deeply lost in her thoughts, she did not even notice that the golden knight was half a foot next to her. She could feel with a heavy gaze at her face now and she was afraid but she wouldn't show him, he may kill her, but she will die with dignity.

"What are you so afraid about ?" he asked with mock concern, already knowing the answer.

She stiffened, was she so _weak_ ? So readable? She couldn't even protect her thoughts and emotions from a stranger! She glared at him. He laughed and accelerated his pace, leaving her behind.

Her horse was a white male, Ava decided to call him 'Sefid', like her eldest brother Edgar had called his white horse. She smiled at her brother's thought. He was so attentive and gentle, she could never forget him. She had three older brothers Edgar, Ysaac and Yan, but she had no sister. When she was a child, she was confused to see that her brothers were training at swordfighting, archery, or horse riding when she was being told how to sit, eat, sing or play the harp properly. But she never complained: she knew that her activities were boring and useless, but she knew that she had to do it, for her mother. A real smile was now at her lips while Brienne decided to stop after a couple hours of riding.

"Ah, I see that you feel better, my Lady." Jaime said with a lazy smile. "It is a good thing. I'm such a good remedy for problems!"

"No, Ser, you are the problem _itself_!" Ava said with a smirk.

"Too bad you can't just _forget me_, my Lady" he said insisting on the words 'forget me'.

She glared at him, understanding his allusion. When did he become so annoying?

"We will sleep here tonight," Lady Brienne said.

As they dismounted their horse, Lady Brienne began to settle, she build a fire, and fell asleep quickly. She had tied Jaime Lannister to a tree and when Ava watched him, she saw that he was not sleeping, he was looking at Ava who lied on the hard ground her eyes wide open. She knew she wouldn't sleep fast, but nevertheless murmured her prayers 'before sleeping'.

"What are you praying for ?" the golden knight asked.

"I am not telling _you _what I am praying for!" she answered harshly.

"Come on, no one will know. I'm good at keeping secrets; are you, my lady ?" he asked with a raised brow.

She understood his innuendo and answered a little "Yes." that Jaime heard despite how low it was.

"You didn't tell the things I said under the 'milk of the poppy effect' did you ?"

"No." She answered gazing at his shining emerald eyes. The muscles of his jaw relaxed. "Good," he said simply, "That is a good thing." She watched the dark sky full of stars as he continued to look at her face.

"How will you do it?" she suddenly asked, tears forming in her eyes. "Quickely, please."

"What are you talking about ?"

"You know... How will you... How will you put an end to my days ?" she said facing him again.

Jaime raised his brows and his eyes widened. He threw his head back and let a true laugh escape his lips. She was confused and said nothing waiting for his answer.

"Mhh, I don't know yet," he answered with a smirk. She nodded and watched the sky again. He was looking at her with an amused smile. "I am not going to kill you, my Lady, as long as you keep my secret, I _swear_ that I'll not harm you."

She looked at him and asked "But, but you told me that... Why don't you... I mean you must keep that secret... I-"

"You said you can keep secrets, so I decided to trust you, am I wrong ?"

Ava shook her head vigorously and he laughed again. "I guess I owe you..." she said quietly.

He was going to refuse that offer, but then, he thought that it could be amusing to play with her a little and he nodded with a smirk. She fell asleep a few minutes later, a weight off of her shoulders.

The sun was already up, it was hot. She decided to wake up, when she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Jaime Lannister, looking at the bottom of her dress intensely, she looked down and saw that her skirts had risen to her hips showing her legs and a little part of her smallclothes. She blushed heavily and stood up arranging her clothes in rush.

"Good morning, beautiful" Jaime said winking at her.

"Good morning," she said with her head held high. She looked around to see where was Lady Brienne but she wasn't there, and two horses were missing. Her Sefid, and Brienne's. "Where is the lady Brienne ?" she asked.

"I don't know, that beast wasn't here when I woke up about an hour ago," Jaime said.

"Don't call her that!" Ava said angrily "I know Lady Brienne, and she is the nicest lady in the whole world, you will address her with respect!" Jaime did not answer her, it seemed that he was not even listening to her.

It was a confusing situation: Lady Brienne would not have left them alone. Even if it was to check on something, she would have woken her up. And she left with two horses, that was really strange.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"And miss the pretty sight of your bare legs for half an hour? No way!" he said looking at the embarrassed woman's red cheeks with a smirk on his lips.

"You know, you should untie me," Jaime's voice came "If she does not come, you're unprotected and someone may harm you. I can protect you." He said trying to stand up even if he was tied to the tree.

"I am no fool, I know that you will escape; besides I can protect myself, I don't need help, you are supposed to be _our_ prisonner, _we_ must protect _you_ not the other way." She said seeming sure of herself. She knew nonetheless that he was right, she was totally helpless: if somebody came, she would get killed, and if she released the knight, he would escape and she would get killed alone without him. "And I think we should wait for her, stay here until she comes back," she added.

"As you wish my Lady, but if you get attacked you will not be able to protect yourself."

"And may I ask _why _I am not able to protect myself ? _You _can, why not _me_ ?" She asked bitterly.

"Come here young girl, I will give you the answer." he said.

She hesitated, but then she considered the fact that he was tied and he promised her to not kill her. The distance separating them was merely a few inches, she thought that he was going to give her the answer, but they were looking at each other without a world. "Well, where is my answer?" she asked.  
Suddenly his arms wrapped around her waist and both of her arms. He powerfuly tightened his grip while she tried to catch her breath. She tried to push him but he was too strong for her. While he held her, he noticed that she smelled very good, rosewater, iris and most of all: woman and the more she struggled the more her nice scent rose. Her waist was slim and her breasts were large, he was lucky that he could feel all that, he needed this after all these months. _Cersei! _He had to think.

"Here is your answer, my lady," he said with a smirk "if even a tied man without a sword can easily kill you, imagine what a free one with a weapon can do..."

"L-let me g-go!" she succeeded to say. "Y-you promi-sed!"

He released her with a little laugh. As she uneasily caught her breath, he thought that she was a rather charming woman. He would like to know more about her, the only thing he knew now, was that she smelled good, she was nice to look at, intelligent and he knew that this blush at her cheeks wasn't only because of the lack of oxygen she inspired; he bet she felt _that_ too.

"Are you completely mad ?" she asked without waiting a second.

"Will you untie me then, my Lady ?" Jaime asked. She glanced at him but he could see that _now_ she really considered releasing him. "Do you need me to show you_ how weak you are_ again ?" She didn't say anything, she was upset, he could see how much she was angry. But he had hurt her when he said that. "I'm sorry my lady, I should not have said that, please accept my apologies," he said with a soothing gaze. She looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you for the apologies, Ser, but you're right, I shall release you."

She freed him slowly, as if she was scared of what he could do when he would be free. But he just stretched. Once he was finished, she took a few steps back as he dangerously got closer to her. Her back met a tree and Jaime Lannister stopped getting closer, he took her small little hand and leaned his head down to kiss her knuckles.

"Thank you, my lady." he said before kissing the back of her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello lovelies, I'm sorry I have to repeat myself again but... Follows, favourites and reviews make me smile. :)

"I don't believe that she left like this, I am sure we should wait until she returns."

"She is not returning anytime soon, we have not seen her for more than three hours; she left." Jaime said.

"But, she swore to Lady Catelyn to return you to King's Landing! She said that she would free her daughters! She is an honourable woman, I know her, I absolutely refuse to think that she would have lied. Anyway, what does it change if we stay here a couple of hours more? Perhaps she's just hunting!" She was not even convinced of what she was saying, but she had a tiny piece of hope left in her heart and it was useful in those kind of situations. Lady Brienne was not returning here, she knew it, but she was afraid, afraid to make the wrong decision. She always had people's life in her hands because she was a healer, but this was a more complicated situation: Jaime could get killed, Sansa and Arya could get killed, she could get killed as well. And if she did not die lady Catelyn would be mad at her if she did not get her daughters back. And if they got caught by a Northerner it would be worse because King Robb Stark would punish them.

"My Lady we should go." he said again.

"Oh please let me think! Give me some time. I just need to think about all of it and then I'll make a choice," she explained.

"You have already been thinking about it for two hours! Can't we just leave and be over with all of this ? We both know that she's not coming back, wherever she is, whatever she does, she is not coming back!" he said with an irritated tone, "Do you want to stay here the rest of your life ? Well I don't, so I will take you with me, want it, or don't." he said firmly taking her by her arm and leading her to their only horse.

"But look! We can't, we only have one horse, how can we go?" she asked while trying to escape his rough and hurting grip. Then, Jaime said a little bit disappointed: "I thought that you were a smart wench bu-" she pulled her free hand on his mouth so he couldn't finish what he had to say. "_Never_ call me wench again!" she said freeing her arm from him.

He looked quite confused but the knight nevertheless said: "I thought that you were an intelligent _Lady, _we are riding on this horse _together_."

"There is no way _I_ ride with _you_... And the horse is going to get tired," said Ava.

Jaime smirked at her and came a few feet closer as she took a few steps back, then he took her by the waist and lifted her up to sit on the horse. He sat behind her on the horse's back and said in her ear "Don't worry for the horse, my lady." She shuddered as he trapped her in his arms in order to take the tether and asked in a mocking tone: "Are you uncomfortable ? I must confess that we are close to one another, but I like that, it's more _intimate,_ do you agree with me?"

"No." She answered abruptly. She was grateful that he couldn't see the heavy blush slowly making its way to her face, "You know what, you are right! We will leave, but not together on this horse, stay here, I'm going to walk!" As she said that she tried to get off of the horse but Jaime did not agree, he wrapped his right arm on her waist an murmured "No, my lady, it would not be proper, I know that you aren't really at ease with our proximity, but you must stay, _you_ will get tired and wouldn't bear it long."

She stopped struggling as she understood that he was right and sat properly. Jaime was surprised to see that she stopped so fast, he had thought they would have to argue once more, but she seemed to be smart enough to know when she had to listen to his advices. When they set off Jaime let a laughter escape his mouth and said "You know, your husband will be a lucky man, I personally always liked obedient women."

She turned her head to glare at him and said "Don't mock me!" in an annoyed tone.

He smirked at her angry face, he could see how pretty she was in that position, brown eyes usually had nothing particular, but her's were engrossing, her eyelashes black and long, her skin was a soft golden unlike the other Northerners', and her lips were red, a beautiful red that suited her very well. Her hair was black, sparsely curled and came down to her backside. And her smell was the most bewitching smell in earth. _Cersei_, he thought again. Ava was a charming woman, but his thoughts belonged to _Cersei_. "I am not mocking you," he remembered to answer, "I am noticing." She turned her back to him without a word.

They rode for a few hours, it was tiring and slow. He tried hard to think of Cersei, but after the second hour of riding, after she threw her hair of off her shoulders to prison them in a braid again, he noticed something, and could not think of Cersei anymore, yes Jaime could not let his gaze out of Ava's cleavage. He was taller so he had an exceptional view over her breast. He tried hard to think of Cersei but all he succeeded to think about was the healer's mounds. He felt himself grow aroused so he jumped off of the horse and cleared his throat.

"My Lady, I think the animal should rest a bit, why don't we pause?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yes." she said, watching him with an eyebrow raised questioningly.

They rested near a lake. They both were sitting on the ground, but their eyes did not meet. He was looking away from her awkwardly while she just watched the water flow. He finally broke the silence:  
"My lady, we should go to a village to steal some food."

"I agree." She simply answered, trying to understand why the atmosphere was that tense.

"I believe that this time you should sit on the horse and I will walk." He added. She nodded and let him lift her on the horse again. She whispered a 'thank you' and began to ride.

The more they get close to the village, the more Ava felt bad. The sky was filled with grey clouds, and the weather was cold. When they crossed a little bridge they saw something on the ground, a body. A man's body in armor, lying on the stomach, dead. "Stay here." Jaime said getting next to the corpse. He knelt, looked at the man's face, stood up and concluded: "A southerner. A dead southerner."

She dismounted and histerically asked: "What ? Are you sure ? What happened to him? Why is he-" she stopped talking when she saw him take the dead knight's sword. Her blood ran cold when she realised that if he threatened her, she would not be able to run or to protect herself by dismounting the horse. She kept her gaze on him as he took a second sword. He came closer to her and she suddenly felt paralysed, she could not speak, she could not move, she could not breath: he was going to kill her. _He had promised_, she thought, _he lied_.

"Don't worry my Lady, I promised to not harm you" he said with a little laugh, "Here, take this sword and try to wield it, you will need it to protect yourself." She felt so good and released after his words, he couldn't imagine how. He gave her the weapon and she first managed to take it with her right hand but it was far too heavy so she lifted it with both hands. But it still was too heavy, she tried to swing it and it fell to the ground. Jaime laughed at the sight. "Yes, being a swordsman is not easy, but I will teach you" he said. She did not mention that she did ont want to be taught the art of swordfighting, of course when she was younger she felt lesser than her brothers because of the fact that she could not wield a sword but after becoming a healer, after seeing the damages caused by swords, she didn't want to learn. Although, she had not the choice, she had to protect herself now and the best way to protect herself was to be feared by the others. She nodded in agreement but nonetheless looked disappointed.

"What is it my Lady ? Are you not happy to learn something new ? Something helpful ? I know that it is different of the art of couture, but _this_ is useful." He said.

"I beg your pardon, Ser, what do you mean exactly ?" She asked. "You think that because I am a woman the things I have been thaught are useless ? I have not only learned to make dresses or to sing! Can I remind you that healing is more _useful _than fighting ? _We_, healers, come after _you_, warriors, and _we _fix the mess that _you_ have caused!" She was not used to snap that way, but Jaime Lannister was someone very special, very annoying.

He never saw her in that state of anger, she was _really_ upset, _he_ made her really upset. He was not supposed to, but he found that situation funny and wanted to play with her a little. "And can I remind you that all women are not taught how to heal ? I don't even know why _you_ have been!"

"Because _I_ asked for it! Because _I_ wanted to be as useful as a man, because _I_ didn't want to be lesser than men, because of men like _you_!" she yelled.

"There are no men like me, only me." He answered smiling.

She glared at him and calmed down as she heard the sound of horses approaching them. Twenty men on horses with Northerner's house banners, which she didn't recognised at first, were hiden behind the trees of the forest near the bridge and they held weapons. They looked dangerous but delighted. Jaime swung his sword and pointed them with it, and Ava tried to do the same but the tip of her sword bent to the ground. As they came closer, Jaime tried to hide the healer behind him, in order to protect her.

"Be careful know, my Lady. You might cut yourself, those things are sharp." a laughter rose from the group of men and one of them added: "Our blades are sharp." House Bolton's words.

"We are fucked." Jaime whispered simply, looking at her.

She nodded absentmindly. Yes, she thought, they were fucked.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello beloved readers, I just wanted to remind you that I loved reviews! Thanks for reading (I can see that many people read this thanks to the graphs) but many seem to forget to follow and fav! ;p

His back was pressed against her's. She could feel that he was much taller than she was just by the feeling of his back. They were riding the horse for one hour and her whole body was bruised, her legs and back could not bear this position anymore, but she had to keep her mouth shut or they would hurt them. The strings were attached too tightly, she remembered how roughly she had been tied to Jaime Lannister. The men responsible to do this weren't even looking, they did not care, instead, they were just making fun of the two prisonners. They were lining the road singing, the whole men, she did not recognize the song, but it was something about a bear. A bear and a maiden. Anyway, she was too tired and bruised to care about the crude songs these men were singing. Jaime and her were silent the whole time, until Jaime, feeling concerned about the woman's treatment began to warn her.

"You know, being held captive isn't easy for women... Sometimes, men can be very cruel and they can do... terrible things to them. If they try to... rape you, don't resist, let them do and... Don't struggle, or it will get worse..." He could feel her muscles tighten. She did not except him to tell her that, and now, she was panicking. He felt a bit guilty to put this idea in her head, but he knew that he had no choice, he had to warn her. "I am very sorry, but you may even be raped more than once." He felt her breathing become quicker and heavier and he added "If you fight them they will kill you do you understand ? Let them have what they want, what does it matter?"

"What does it matter?" Ava asked rhetorically.

"Close your eyes pretend they're someone else..."

"It is not going to happen. No one will touch me. I do not agree with this and I do not deserve this." She said her voice breaking. "If necessary, I'll make them kill me."

"Dying isn't the good solution," he said lying. Even Jaime, if he was a woman, would have prefered to die.

"What is then ? I do not care, I have not got anything left to live for..."

"My lady, don't say that. You must live... Life gives you a hundred choices but death doesn't give you one."

She didn't answer and she thought, she thought about the life she would have had if she was still with the King in the North, if she was not initially with him, if her family was still alive... Yes none of this would have happen if they were here. Then, she thought about Lyna and she felt even sadder if it was possible. Her only _true _friend. She spent the rest of the ride thinking about how she could escape, or how she would commit suicide. Until the leader of the men spoke.

"Halt! We're stayin' here for the night, we'll settle here and most of us will go huntin'. I just need three or even two of you keepin' an eye on those two." he said, glancing at the prisonners.

They settled down in the middle of the forest -in a shabby and frightening place in the forest. Ava was tied to a tree as roughely as the other time as well as Jaime, who was tied to a tree a couple of feet in front of her. The two men sat near by the prisonners and managed to build a fire they were talking but she couldn't hear until they began to laugh.

"Hey, Kingslayer!" he said approching. She looked at Jaime as the muscles of his jaw tightened again. She had noticed it. Everytime someone, no matter who, called him that, he made this movment with his jaw, it meant that he was angry. But he never showed it otherwise. "My friend just there reminded me that a member of the Kings Guard wasn't allowed to have a woman," he turned his head to watch Ava, "it's weird that you travel with your little whore right here!".

When the healer heard those words she blushed and said quickely: "I am not his whore! I am not a prostitute at all!"

"Hush, _wench_!" the other man began as she flinched at his word, "_When men talk you keep ya pretty little mouth shut._" He approched, knelt beside her and asked: "Who are you? Where are you from? How old are you?"

"I am Ava of House Kheiner, from the North, I am 20 and I am a healer" she told as the man asking questions laughed so hardly she thought he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Do you hear that Kort ? The bitch is a Kheiner!" the other one didn't even move, not understanding what his friend meant. As well as Ava, and Jaime who was not surprised at the girl's origines but who was surprised at her age, he had thought her to be younger. He had not asked her so many questions even if they were quite close together during this trip, but he knew that she was a Kheiner, that was the reason why he wanted her to travel with him to the South in the first place, he knew her worth. But that was the only thing he knew about her. He had teased and annoyed her with words, with his kiss and fake caresses, he had made her blush, fight, even cry that night when she thought he will kill her, but he had not known her. I should have, he realised, she is a nice girl, he thought, but I didn't, and I'm afraid that now, that is too late.

"A Kheiner, Kort. _The _remaining one. This means that she is part of the house which has been _slaughtered_ by Hoat's men six years ago!" Jaime saw how tears began to invade Ava's big eyes at the word slaughtered. "Our leader is Vargo Hoat" Kort said understanding. "He'll have good fun with her" the other one said smirking at her. "Perhaps he will be generous and we will have fun with her too." He added with a wink in her direction before getting away to build the fire.

She looked at Jaime right after his words, her eyes scared and full of tears searching his for comfort, but she only saw worried green eyes watching her. This made her understand. This made her cry. At first she just let her tears fall, but the more she tried to stop them, the more she cried. After a moment she quit sobbing, she just sniffed softly, as she didn't want them to hear.

"Don't cry my Lady." Jaime spoke "Please don't cry." He was really sad about the girl's situation. Being raped was not easy for any woman, but the healer was a fragile 20 year old _girl_, andshe still was a maiden. He felt terrible for her, and he felt guilty too. _He_ was the reason she was here, if he had not forced Lady Stark to be with her she would not have been in any trouble. Why had he wanted her to be with him again? He silently asked himself. Because of his own interest, because he knew that she was a Kheiner. Because he wanted to be sure his secret was kept by a _silent woman_, because he wanted to tease her... He liked teasing her so much. Why ? He asked himself again. He didn't even know... Perhaps for her blushing cheeks ? Perhaps for her annoyed gaze ?

She slowly ended her crying after she saw his sad gaze. "I-I'm sorry, Ser" she said in a low and unsure voice.

"You are sorry ?" he asked in a whisper. "You are a fool!" he said harshly as her eyes widened. "_I_ tease and annoy you, _I_'m the fucking reason you are here... _I_ am the reason you'll be raped until you fucking bleed, and now _you_ are sorry ? Damn you're a bloody fool!" he said as her mouth fell open.

She felt many emotions: anger, sadness, shock, fear and concern... She felt bad about him feeling so guilty. But in a certain way, he was right. She sadly smiled at him and said: "I don't want you to think think that... I don't want you to feel guilty, it is quite alright, really. Once they try to drive me away to... r-rape me; I will steal a knife and put an end to my days before anything could have happen."

"And do you think this makes me feel less guilty ?"

She did not answer. She looked down at the ground and tried to relax.

A few minutes later, all the men were back after their hunting. They cooked some rabbit for the two prisonners and after they had eaten the leader, Locke, approached. "I heard that you were a Kheiner, remember me? No? I'm Vargo, Vargo Hoat. I thought that you were all dead. No one informed me that thuch a good looking one wath alive. I'll take the pretty bitch firtht, and you can finish her onthe she ith all wet. What do you think of that?"

Hoat's men began to approach her and untie her. She struggled a lot and tried to see which one of them had a sharp weapon, but it seemed that they had left them near the fire.

"Please listen to me," she started "Lady Stark ordered me to take Ser Jaime Lannister to King's Landing, she-"

"Lady Thtark is a traitor bitch, and she ordered that he goeth to King's Landing, not you."

The men started to drag her in a dark spot behind thick trees, at least it was not in front of everyone... She surprised herself to think. What ? No! No one would rape her! She began to fight and struggle as she never had in her whole life, she screamed, tried to punch them and they responded. She was caught by three men, one of them gave her a punch in the stomach. She felt a sharp pain in her belly and screamed. She nevertheless continued to fight them, she kicked them with her feet as one of them grabbed her legs. She understood she was not able to fight them or even to kill herself so she felt herself become crazy. She started to cry. As she felt them move behind the trees she screamed so loudly she thout that her throat will break. But she continued to struggle as much as she could.

Jaime saw all of that mess. Everytime she screamed he wanted to scream too. He felt so bad for her, she was being beated by three men, a young 20 year old girl, defenseless in front of three men, soon four, Hoat had not joined them yet. A delay, he thought.

"You do well know that the girl is a Kheiner. The remaining one. One Lord will certainly pay for her. She has no father, no brother she does not dispose of her claim. There is certainly a highborn who would want to marry her. Marry the key of Khein Harbor, biggest port after White Harbor in the North. You know that Lannisters offered gold to the Bloody Mummers to crush Kheiners, to finance the weaponry, imagine how much my father will want one of his nephews to wed her... And look at her pretty face! Yes, surely a Lord will pay for her... But that is if she remains virtuous. Yes, who will want a dishonored wife ? Such a waste, you could have bought ships, lands, a lot of things with that gold" Jaime said to Vargo Hoat.

"Bring the Kheiner bitch here!" Hoat ordered to his men after a few moments.

Ava had been brought back and tied to her tree, powerless, tired of struggling and of screaming. Her face was red and soaked with tears, she looked at him in a confused way. And he could swear he saw her whisper a 'thank you' before resting her head against the tree. She heard Jaime and Hoat discuss, but she didn't listen; she was too tired, she only heard a few words like: 'bread, father, gold, hungry' but she couldn't tell what the topic was. She opened her eyes to see that he was untied and they led him where they were. Suddenly, they threw him down and Locke threatened him with an _arkh_, a kind of knife as big as a sword.

"You think you are the thmartetht man there ith? And everyone alive hath to bow in front of you huh ?" Hoat asked closing the distance between the arkh and Jaime's eye. Ava was paralysed by shock, and fear.

"My father." Jaime began.

"If you get in any trouble all you've got to do ith say 'my father', and that'th it, all your troubleth are gone... Have you got thomething to thay ? Your nothing without your daddy! Your daddy ain't here, never forget that." He said pretending to get away. "Here; thith should help you remember!" He added suddenly lowering his arkh to the trunk Jaime was slouched on, chopping Jaime's hand off.

When he did that Ava was not capable to tell who screamed the louder, Jaime or herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my wonderful readers! I'm so happy I have finally updated! Make me happier with some follows, favs and reviews please ;)

She thought that she was about to faint. Struggling wasn't easy at all, she felt tired, her body was bruised, she had a headache and her throat was dry and damaged from having screamed so much. Jaime had been maimed, he lost his hand. They chopped his hand off... She couldn't believe it. After all of this, she really considered that fainting was a good solution to rest a bit; but she didn't she tried to resist as much as she could because she couldn't let him suffer alone. She tried not to be a bad person and she was not selfish at all. His screams were killing her from the inside. And most of all, she knew. She remembered the moment after the men tied her to the tree again, her virtue in tact, the disgusted look that Hoat gave her and Jaime's relieved one made her understand that she was free because Jaime managed it. And she even whispered a 'thank you' to him. He had saved her, now it was her turn.

"Please! Let me check on him! He is in danger!" she yelled at the group of men.

"Shut up! We don't care. He is in danger ? Better!" Kort said. She considered his words and realised that Kort wasn't a smart man at all. He just was a stupid brute.

"Don't you ever think ? If he dies because he lost too much blood, or because an infection, who will pay for him ? Who will pay for a dead body ? You will get no reward, nothing! But that is if you didn't already lost what you might have won by selling him unharmed!" She yelled again. Vargo Hoat looked at the healer and ordered his men to untie her and bring her to Jaime.

"If you try to escape, this time I won't be merciful, you'll be punished, as you deserve to be." He warned her. She nodded her head quickly and obediently, only thinking about Jaime's pain.

She ran to him, he still was in the same position: he knelt in front of the tree trunk, he was looking at his hand with his wide emerauld eyes and his mouth was wide open too, his breathing quick and heavy, she knew that it was from shock and pain. But mostly from shock. She knelt beside him and began to talk, very quickly to Vorgo's men.

"I need you to unchain him! Bring me some alcohol and a piece of cloth or something! Hurry!" Her voice was shaking as she gave her orders.

Kort began to unchain Jaime who screamed from pain again. This was heartbreaking for Ava. She roughely pushed Kort's hands from the golden knight and managed to free him herself. She tried to move very slowly and to make her touch the softest she could. It was still hurting him, but not as much as it should have. All of Locke's men went eating near the fire again. She couldn't believe that: they just maimed a man, cut his hand off, and left because they had not ate and drank enough, she could feel her blood boiling in her veins.

"Any alcohol?" she asked nervously the group of men. Hoat threw a flask in her direction. "Wine. And uthe it well, I don't like to wathte my prethiouth wine" he said. She grabbed and opened it clumsily. She made Jaime drink half of the bottle for him to get more relaxed, of course if she had brought milk of the poppy everything would have been easier. Her shaking hands managed to pour the content of the bottle on his right wrist to desinfect his skin and veins. He screamed. His scream was so loud and full of pain that she wanted to cry. She put her hand on his cheek and whispered soothing words to him "Sh, it will be alright, I promise, I will help you, you will survive, it's alright ser." She was a healer, she heard people scream a lot, but she always gave them milk of the poppy and they get calm; hearing people suffer was something Ava could not bear.

"Any cloth ?" she asked to the men again. This time she got no answer, they weren't even paying attention. The healer looked at the exhausted man beside her: his eyes were red, he was sweating and his breath was abnormally rapid; she wanted to heal him, to release him from his pain but without a piece cloth she couldn't even stop the blood loss. She tried to tear the bottom of her skirt but she was not strong enough plus the fact that her gown was a northerner one: thick and solid to protect against the cold. Jaime observed her and understood what she desperately tried to do. He ran his left hand toward hers and tore the bottom of her dress for her. She began to encircle his wrist with the cloth and tied it very tightly. She did her best to stop the blood loss, she tried to clean his wrist again and hung the cloth's unused side to his neck, keeping his arm close to his chest. She couldn't do anything else because of the lack of equipment, but what she already done meant a lot for him. Their eyes met, exchanging a discrete thanking, for want seemed hours to them. Her eyes were sad and worried while his were desperate.

She wrapped his left arm around her neck and tried to lift him up. He stood up by himself but overwhelmed her with all his weight when she managed to bring him to the tree where he had initially been tied to. She sat in front of him, looking at him with worried eyes. "Is the pain endurable ?" she asked him in a concerned tone. He nodded his head, but he was not assured that it was true.

"The bitch has finished with the Kingslayer! Shall I bring them some food ?" Kort asked Hoat who shrugged with a nasty smile playing on his lips. He approached Jaime and tied his right hand to his neck before laughing.

The food was brought to them and they had Ava's hands tied together. She ate a few fruits they had picked on the road and a little bit of rabbit they hunted. She had not eaten for almost 2 days. Jaime was eating too, but without haste, he sat there, watching the ground, without any word.

"Ser?" she began to speak. "I-I wanted to thank you. I know what you have done for me, I know that you helped me, I am very grateful. And I also wanted to... I wanted to say that... I'm sorry for your hand."

"I should be the one thanking you. You saved me."

"Well, it was nothing, anybody would have done the same..." she said.

"No," he added with his exhausted and weak low voice, "if you weren't here, I would certainly be dead."

They exchanged the same gaze as a few minutes ago, but this time her eyes were full of tenderness. He gave her a sad smile and she nodded softly. The group of men behind them extinguished the fire and snoring noises began to rise.

They were riding for one hour. Jaime's horse was in front of her's and she watched all of his movements to see if he felt well. At this moment she noticed that he was leaning to the right.

"He is going to fall! He is going to fall of his horse someone help him!" Ava said quickly to the men.

And Jaime fell down. Right in the mud. He moved to kneel on the ground and asked for water. Kort approached him and poured all of the water on the knight's head, raising a general hilarity. Then, Hoat gave him another flask to drink.

"I don't think I've ever seen a man drink horse piss that fast..." he said smirking as Jaime hurried to vomit.

She was looking at him with sadness and concern before she spoke: "Stop this! Please stop this!" And everyone looked at her with surprise.

"It seems that the bitch feels concern about the Kingslayer's treatment... " came Kort's stupid voice and Ava wanted to hit him so bad. She was lost in her thoughts when Jaime suddenly stole a man's sword. He began to swing it toward the six men standing in front of him. He defeated two of them, even if he had lost his swordhand, but the remaining ones hit him to the ground.

"Stop! Stop this madness! Please, stop!" Ava repeated. She tried to get off of the horse, but fell on her knees. She found the strenght to stand and ran to him. She knelt beside him and lifted him up with her tied hands. She begged the men for some water that they gave unwillingly. She made him drink the whole bottle before cleaning his face with her sleeves and lifting him up.

"Poor Kingslayer... The only shield he has now is a weak little wench..." a man in the group said before they all started to laugh at his mean comment.

He sat on his horse and, this time, Ava decided to ride beside -not behind- him. After a couple of hours, they finally made their way to Harrenhal and when the gates opened, the two prisonners were thrown to the ground roughly.

"Lord Bolton, I give you the Kingthlayer."

Roose Bolton came to the prisonners, looked at Jaime's hand suspended to his neck and his gaze turned to Vargo Hoat. He understood that he was the one who maimed the knight and glared at him. Then, he looked at the healer curiously.

"Ava Kheiner... The remaining one. She's the Kingslayer's personal whore." Kort said smirking.

"I'm not a whore!" She yelled at him. "I'm just a healer, my Lord." she spoke to Roose.

"Sorry for the mistreatment my Lady, Ser. From now, you are under my protection, no one will harm you." Bolton promised.

"Lord Bolton. Any news from King's Landing?" Jaime asked.

"Not any important matter. Your brother and sister are alive and well." The lord answered as Jaime's face relaxed. _He is happy for Cersei_, Ava thought, _his one true love._.. She was a bit disappointed in a certain way, but she refused to recognize that she felt this. "Ser Jaime doesn't seem to be well... Take him to maester Qyburn." Bolton ordered.

"Lady Kheiner." Jaime said looking at her. At this moment she felt very bad, she felt her heart tighten in her cheast, he is about to go away from me, he is saying goodbye... She thought painfully. After all that they passed through, Jaime was now a sort of friend to her. They had not talk very much or even laugh, but his situation concerned her, and they saved each other's lives. "Come with me to the Maester... Stay." She was surprised when he finished his sentence and let a smile appear on her face, a real smile, that reached her eyes and revealed a pretty dimple on her right cheek. Her smile is something extraordinarily beautiful, he thought, as he returned a small smile to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my beloved readers, here is the new chapter!

She followed him into a shabby little room, there was not much fourniture only a bed, two chairs, a desk, and a few shelves where healing potions and herbal cures were exposed. Jaime sat on the chair in front of the desk and she lit some candles before sitting next to him. Even if there was a little window, Harrenhal was a dark place, the room needed more light. They waited a few minutes in silence before the door burst open, then a dark haired man came in.

"Ser Jaime Lannister, Lady Kheiner! I'm lucky to meet you two!" He said with a little smile on his lips.

"Apologies, I haven't got the pleasure... You are?" the healer asked.

"Maester Qyburn to serve you, my Lady." he answered with the same smile.

"Maester ? Where is your chain ?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"They released me from it. They found some of my experiences too bold." he answered.

She didn't understand what he meant but she stood up and let the maester have her chair. He thanked her, and asked: "They say that you're a healer. Can you help me with Ser Jaime ?" without any hesitation she answered "Of course I will." He nodded his head with his familiar little smile.

He began to remove the cloth on Jaime's wrist, before he studied the wound. He asked Ava to take some ingredient on the shelves, among them, milk of the poppy.

"No milk of the poppy." Jaime said firmly.

"But milk of the poppy is necessary to ease the pain, you should..." Ava began before he quietly reminded her what had happen the last time he had drank some. She remembered and nodded obediently. Qyburn was watching them and he caught their little understanding look, but he still insisted on giving him the potion.

"There will be pain" Qyburn said to Ava, trying to convince her to force him.

"I'll scream." Jaime answered.

"Quite a bit of pain," the maester added.

"I'll scream loudly." The golden knight insisted.

Qyburn looked at Ava to get an aswer, but she wasn't watching him, since the Kingslayer had warned her a few minutes ago, her gaze was fixed on the floor and she waited for other instructions silently. The maester and Ava began to discuss medical matters and she seems to agree with his program, she even gave him advices.

"My Lady, I'm impressed by your knowledge, it's uncommon to see a women who is that smart." Qyburn said.

Jaime almost laughed at her glaring toward the man in front of her. He was watching them since the beginning of their talk. Jaime Lannister was a clever man, he was very rational, but he did not understand the debate between them. He was unfamiliar with herbal cures and other medicines, but like Qyburn, he was rather impressed by the woman in front of her. There she was standing, dirty, tired and bruised, but still graceful in her own way. She was smart, nice and beautiful... He wondered why she had not a husband, she was 20 and her belonging to the House Kheiner was useful, she could be a good match.

Qyburn began his ministrations as Jaime screamed. He screamed so loudly that Ava left the room, she gave no explanation and ran to the door, under the bewildered look of the maester. But Jaime knew, he had noticed how sensitive she could be, he had noticed it during their travel. When she treated him, everytime he had screamed, she had stopped her motions, closed her eyes for a few seconds and tried to ease his pain. The maester continued, and, one stir from the maester and this scream took all his remaining strenght away from his body and he fainted.

When he opened his eyes he took a few minutes to recognize the place. He was lying on the bed, confused and hungry. He scanned the room and saw her, Ava. She was asleep on the chair next to his bed, she still was in the same dirty dress and her dark hair was covering half of her relaxed face. He tried to sit on the bed ,too quickly, and his headache slowed his movement and a wet cloth fell from his forehead. She woke when she heard his groans of pain and she smiled to him.

"It's nice to see you smile again, my Lady." he said as she blushed softly. "How long have you been... how long have I been unconscious ?"

"I believe it lasted two days, Ser," she answered touching his forehead with her backhand "Your fever is gone, that's a good point. I will let you rest then. I will call for maester Qyburn to check your health."

He nodded his head and waited for the maester to come once she left. He came a few minutes after and studied Jaime's wound briefly before speaking "Don't worry, everything goes well... I suggested to the Lady Kheiner to amputate your arm, but she didn't seem to agree... She's very talented in the art of healing, she's an interesting woman." Jaime smiled widely. "She cares for you. Lady Kheiner waited for you to wake up for two days, she did not left the room after you fainted. The Lady fed you with water and honey and she gave you every medicine."

Jaime was very surprised, he did not think that she was so concerned and worried about him. He promised himself to thank her when he sees her. _She will be a good and devoted mother_, he thought.

"Lord Bolton wants to dine with you and Lady Kheiner, you better take a bath, there is clean clothes for you downstairs."

He entered the dark place escorted by two men. Ava was in the tub washing herself and singing until she saw him come, she stopped humming and began to watch him curiously. The men took his shirt off and he began to undo the strings of his trousers before sending them away. Jaime's breeches fell on the floor and Ava hurried to look somewhere else.

"What are you doing ?" she asked wrapping her legs in her arms to hide herself from the man, dangerously approaching. "You don't... No! I-Is there another tub ?"

"This one suits me fine." he said entering in the water.

She immediately cowered in the corner of the tub and closed her eyes, ashamed, waiting for him to finish and to go. He could feel her shyness and nervousness, so he felt half guilty half amused. He felt the amusement he had when he teased her before, again. He remembered the first time he saw her and kissed her, just to shut her up and for his own fun, he remembered when he tried to close the space between them the first time they were riding together, for the same reasons. He liked teasing her in those situations, he liked seeing her cheeks blush and hearing her stuttering.

"I can see that my nakedness makes you uneasy... Come on, after everything we have shared ? I have never seen a woman as shy as you. Maiden or not... But don't worry, you can wash yourself, I won't look. Or perhaps I will, I'm not sure yet." He said smirking as she glared at him.

"Please, I am almost finished I just need you to leave to join you outside. Be quick please, Ser." she said shyly.

"Ser ? Always polite. I believe you're the only one to be that courteous with me. The other ones... They all despise me... 'Kingslayer', 'oathbreaker', 'man without honor'..." He bagan to talk, but he stopped a few seconds, asking himself if he was ready to tell someone, to tell _her_ the truth, and he was. "Do you know what the wildfire is ?" he asked her. She nodded her head waiting for him to continue. "The Mad King was obsessed with it. He loved to watch people burn, he burned anyone who was against him. Before long, half the country was against him. Aerys saw traitors everywhere... So he asked his pyromancers to burn all the city down. He wanted me to bring him my father's head. And before he ordered those wishes, before the messages were carried, I slew him."

Her eyes met his as he narrated the story, she was shocked. Why did he let people call him those names ? He saved everyone from a horrible death, he made an heroic action, he should have been rewarded! People must thank him, he should be gifted a place in the small council or being freed from his vows to inherit Casterly Rock!

"But why don't you tell them ? Why do you let them degrade you ? It is so unfair, you must be thanked by everyone!" she said. Ava had a quiet temperament but when it was about injustice she could not control herself, she showed all her fury abruptly. He smiled at her words, so innocent and sweet, he thought.

"My Lady, it is not like this. It is more complicated. Who would believe me? Who would _want_ to believe me? People like having someone who can take all the blame. I am that person. Let them be happy."

She looked down at her knees and said "It is not fair."

"Nothing is fair. Now, my lady. Tell me about you... Tell me about your past, your family, _who are you Ava Kheiner_ _?_"

She remained silent for a few minutes while he began to wash himself, but still looking at her. She usually was a quiet woman, she kept no secret but she always hid her feelings from the others, it was her only shield. She had lost everything, the only thing she had was the property of those feelings, but, now, she chose to open the thick doors of her mind and heart to the man in front of her, Jaime Lannister.

"My past, my childhood... It was beautiful. I had three brothers, and we always played together. I loved my family so much. My brothers were older than me, I saw them become men, they were the pride of our House, good swordfighters, good archers: real men... My parents were really happy to have a daughter, especially my mother, but I could feel that the villagers and the workers treated me differently from my brothers, and soon I understood why: because I was a girl. I thought it was really unfair and wondered why we had not the same treatment, and I sometimes rebelled, but my mother explained that as a lady, I must act like one. I became an obedient little Lady, learning needlework, singing, playing the harp; only for my mother, I wanted her to be proud... But I did see that the things that were taught to men were more usefull and I didn't wanted to feel as if they were superior. I asked my parents, to let the maester teach me the art of healing. I wanted to become a maester, but of course, women can't be... So I decided to be as talented as the maester himself, if it wasn't even more, but, as a healer... When I was 14, when I bled, they told me to forget that all because they found a husband for me. I begged my father to let me one more year to study herbal cures in The Neck and I thought that when I would come back, he would have forgotten everything, that I would not be prisonner of a husband... But when I came back, everything, my home, my people, my parents, everything had turned into ashes..." she explained with sadness.

"I'm really sorry, my Lady... What did you do after that, where did you live?" Jaime asked, deeply concerned.

"I went to Winterfell. That is where I saw you for the first time I-"

"So that was why I had the impression I knew you!" he exclaimed.

"Yes" she chuckled "You brought Prince Tommen to me when the Maester was busy because he had fell and his knees were bleeding" she explained and he nodded remembering it all, truth be told, he had not gazed at her twice, at that time, he saw nothing endaring about her. "Lady Catelyn was really nice to me and the Starks were the only family supporting the Kheiners during the war..."she continued "I-I heard you when you told Hoat that Khein Harbor was the biggest port after White Harbor, you knew it wasn't true... You knew Khein Harbor did not exist anymore... I will always be thanful, what you done for me was indescribably nice... But I heard when you said that some Lord will like to buy me, was that true? " She asked nervously.

"Probably, I think so.."

She sadly nodded her head looking down at her knees again, she would be sold like a pigeon pie. He was sad for her too, now. After what she said, he could feel what she felt, he could understand her, now...

"Where do you think lady Brienne is?" she asked him out of nowhere.

"I have no idea." he responded, in fact, he had not even thought about Brienne once.

"I hope that she is well..." the healer added her eyes fixed on her knees.

But he said nothing more and decided that he was done teasing her for today, he was finished washing himself, he stood up and he went out of the bath leaving her alone. He looked down at her and saw that her eyes were closed and her cheeks were red. He smirked at that but said: "Don't worry, my lady, I'm done teasing you for today." He grabbed his clothes and walked to the door and added before leaving "And, I forgot to say. Qyburn told me about your kindness during my illness... Thank you very much Ava, I am forever in your debt, and you know that a Lannister always pays his debts."


	8. Chapter 8

Hello lovely readers. Here is a new chapter :)

They were riding for a few hours and this time, Ava was more comfortable and knew her body would not get bruised, thanks to the more suitable saddle they gave her. Riding sidesaddle was a blessing, no, Ava was never a good horsewoman and will never be. It was not the only thing she get from Lord Bolton, he gave her a purple southern gown as well. After the long and boring dinner, Roose decided to send Jaime to King's Landing who insisted that the healer went with her after having pronounced the words "Don't worry Lord Bolton, a Lannister always pays his debts" again. She did not like the idea of 'being sold' to someone, but she didn't complain because the place where she was going was the one she had to go, to realise Lady Catelyn's dream... She thought about that, what would happen once he would be there? How was she going to bring the girls back to their mother ? Will she be escorted ? But she had not any answers, I will think about it later, she thought. The trip wasn't unpleasant because Jaime was there too. Now that they were closer to each other, she felt safer with him, she knew that he was not a danger and she knew that he will protect her from it. She looked at him for a few seconds, noticing how handsome he was even with his beard, his hair was a bit messy, but the soft golden curls were still beautiful as his emerauld eyes were, fixed on the horizon.

"You can't even stop watching me... This is flattering" Jaime said suddenly breaking the silence they both were in; the other men being talking and singing.

If they had not came to be so close to each other she would have blushed, but now she only smiled when his gaze met hers. "I'm pleased to have flattered you, ser." she replied in the same teasing tone, as she looked in front of her.

"Please my Lady, continue. I didn't meant to disturb you while you were so delighted by what you were looking at," he said as she allowed herself to chuckle, gazing at him again.

"I'm very excited to see King's Landing!" she said flighty "I have heard a lot about this place, they say it is the most beautiful place in the world, is it true ? And you... you must be so happy to see your family!"

He nodded his head with a smile, he prefered her like this, smiling, laughing and flighty. She was much more beautiful this way, even if her coldness had its own charism... "Yes, I am glad to see my family again." he said.

"Queen Cersei..." she said quietly. He nodded and looked away, it was true, he was happy to see his sister again, but not as much as he would have been a year ago, or even a few months ago. He knew his love for her had diminished a little, he didn't loved her as he once did, as a lover, the woman who shared his life, but now as a sister... He was confused by the change of his feelings towards her, but he kept convincing himself that when he would see her again, his old feelings will return.

She regretted what she just said because of the sad look on his face. She regretted it because now, it had reminded her that he loved her very much, and she could not help but feel a bit jealous, but she did not love him though, she knew it.

"I'm happy to lead Lady Sansa and Lady Arya to their mother," she added, avoiding the last subject, "They will be reunited together again, I hope that I will see this moment!" her eyes brightened as her lips showed a large smile revealing the dimple of her right cheek.

Jaime looked at her again and smiled at her kindness and her naïvety, he began to understand the reason why his love for Cersei diminished...

The more they approached King's Landing, the greener became the landscape. Even if Ava prefered the North, she had to admit that green was prettier than grey.

As the maester was tending to Jaime's hand, he explained him the reason why he didn't wear his chain. The experiences that he performed on living people, how he studied disease by condemning innocents to death. Jaime thought that this was really inhuman. He imagined a poor helpless woman having her belly ripped open. Gladly, Ava was too far to hear the man's words, or he feared that she would have fainted. The golden knight didn't hesitate to show how much disgusted he was and openly blamed Qyburn.

"How many man have you killed my Lord ?" the maester asked. Jaime considered the question and shook his head to show that he had no idea. "Fifty ?" Qyburn insisted. "One hundred ?" he asked as the knight shook his head again. "Countless."

"Countless has a nice ring to it..." Jaime said with a little smirk. This word made him feel powerful. He knew that he should have been ashamed in a certain way, but he couldn't help but feel strong... Everytime he killed a man, he felt nothing more than power on the battlefield, but when he came back home and thought about the life that the man perhaps had, wife, children... He felt a bit guilty. But it is how war works, the man that he killed would not have spared him either... His thoughts were cut by the maester's voice, he watched him as he asked his last question wearing a little smirk on his face.

"And how many lives have you saved ?"

"Half a million," he replied immediately "the population of King's Landing."

The maester gave him a questioning look, but Jaime didn't say anything. He did not want whole Westeros to know this story and to pronounce the word 'Kingslayer' with pity. He was Jaime Lannister, the Golden Lion of the most prestigious House of the Seven Kingdoms, no one pitied _him_. The only people who knew were Cersei, his sister and lover, and Ava, this confusing and mysterious young girl. He gave the man a little smile and looked at Ava. She was thirty feet away, gently stroking her horse and whispering to his ear. He couldn't help but smile at the vision she made.

"She's quite pretty." The maester said. Jaime nodded and looked back at the man before him. "I wonder what will your father do with her now," he added.

Jaime was surprised, he had not thought about it. But he was sure that his father will not plot something horrible against her, and if he discussed with him, he would perhaps let her go with the two Stark children. And as long as she was with him, he would protect her, she risked nothing.

"Did you travel everywhere in Westeros ?" Ava asked Jaime who shook his head. "I would love to see all the places in Westeros, even in Essos if I could. You know, everytime I meet someone who comes from somewhere I never saw I ask them about that place, but I never asked you! Tell me, Ser!"

"We will reach the gates of King's Landing in only a few hours, are you sure you don't want to wait and see by yourself ?"

"No. I'm not talking about King's Landing, I'm talking about Casterly Rock! How is it ?"

He was surprised by her question but described the place to her, always smiling, because of the beautiful memories that it brought to him. "It is wide, a vast place. Very sunny and warm, the grass is as green as emerauld... The whole place smells like the sea. And the sea is... wonderful... A dark and beautiful blue, not green. There are cliffs as well, immense cliffs near the water and the castle was built on them," he chuckled "I used to climb on top of them and jump to the water when I was young... But one day, Cersei told father, he punished me and forbade me to do that again. Oh, I forgot to tell you about the castle! The castle is huge, as large as the Red Keep, but more beautiful, more colourful. But I don't remember it very well. Last time I saw Casterly Rock I was fifteen." He looked so excited to tell her about this place that Ava was too.

"I would love to see Casterly Rock! It sounds incredibly beautiful, the way you describe it, is... It seems that you really love that place. Will you take me there one day ?" she asked with a little smile, knowing that it will never happen, but still hoping.

"Yes," he answered smiling as well "one day."

When they arrived, and they saw all King's Landing and the Red Keep, Ava's eyes widened and a large smile showing her teeth was painted on her face too. "This is beautiful..." she whispered. "I can't even imagine how Casterly Rock must look like..."

When they arrived, Jaime immediately jumped off of his horse and ran in the castle to join his sister to her chambers... He wanted to be sure. He wanted to be sure that he still loved his sister, he wanted to be sure that the arousal he felt toward Ava was just because he had not have a woman for months, _of course I love her, _he thought trying to convince himself. He thought about Ava and how he left her alone, and felt a bit guilty, but he needed to know. To understand his feelings. When he arrived in front of Cersei's chambers, he stopped for a few seconds to think of what he was about to say, and what he was going to do, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard little gasps and moans come from inside the room. He recognized the voice: it was Cersei's. But the only moment Cersei made such noises were when... _No, it isn't possible_, he thought, _she would never do that to me_. And he opened the door to see that Cersei was naked, on top of a man that he could not see.

"Cersei ?" he breathed.

She heard him, even if his question was not louder than a whisper, and she turned around to face the man who had entered her room and her eyes widened when she saw Jaime. "J-Jaime ?" she asked shocked.

He did not know what to do, what to say, so he turned his back to her and went outside, closing the door. He walked to his room, thinking about what he just saw. _My sister, my lover, my Cersei,_ he thought... _She was never mine. After all we went through together? Everything I done for her ? I joined the King's Guard for her, I killed for her and she was fucking another man ? All of this just was a lie ? _He felt betrayed, hurt and angry, but not as much as he would have felt a year ago, a few months ago, not as much as he would have felt before her, Ava.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my beloved readers, a new chapter is here for you!

He spent the rest of the evening in his room, looking at the landscape through the window as it became increasingly darker while the night settled. He thought of everything he had done for that woman, every people he had murdered, every lie he told... Cersei was a manipulative bitch. _She always manipulated me but I was too blind to see the truth. I was too stupid to realise. We were together since our childhood, I thought that meant something... _The more he thought about his relation with his sister, the more he understood how mean she was and she had always been. _She told me once that she _only_ loved her children, but we were arguing I didn't take that revelation too seriously... _Yes, the only reason why Cersei had been with Jaime was his strenght and his support. _But she no longer has power on me, _he thought. She just didn't want to bear Robert's children, so, she simply used her twin. He walked through the room to his bed and lay on it thoughtful. After a few more minutes of thinking, he knew what to do. He decided to take revenge and pay his debt to Cersei, _tomorrow, I will go and meet my Lord father and then, I will pay my debt to her. _

When he woke up, he directly went to Tywin's room, hoping that he was breaking his fast so he could eat something proper with his father. He knocked at the thick door and went into the room, Tywin was sitting in front of a desk, studying a book, until he met his son's gaze and stood up.

"My son," he greeted "it is good to see you, we heard that you arrived yesterday, but you didn't direcly come to us." He looked at Jaime more specifically and asked angrily "What happened to your hand ?"

"I lost it." His son answered simply. "This is a long story, I'll explain everything later. I came to you because I heard that you became Hand of the King again and I wanted to ask you a favor..." he began before sitting on the chair before his father's desk and eating a few fruit. It had been a long time that he had not felt that cosy. Yes, before he went to King's Landing, Roose Bolton had told him about Tywin's new position.

"What do you want, Jaime ?" his father asked suspiciously, his brows furrowed.

"I want to be released from my vows to the King's Guard, to be your rightful heir and make you proud." Jaime said, choosing his words carefully to impress his father. He knew that his twin sister would be horrified to know that, his twin and 'lover' -whatever that word meant to her-, was showing that he did not care for her anymore, nor her son, their son. If Jaime did not know his father that well, he could have sworn that he was smiling. Tywin nodded in agreement and spoke.

"Ah, you finally made a good decision, I'm very proud that you are acting like a real Lannister and not like a fool. I repeat what I already told you, but _never_ forget that it's the family name that lives on. Not your personal glory, not your honor, but family." He said seriously as Jaime nodded his head.

"Father; do you know what happened to the woman who was with me when I arrived, Ava Kheiner? Do you know where she is ?"

"Ah, the Kheiner girl. I decided to imprison her in a cell in the dungeons for know, until the small council decides of her fate. She can be useful to us." Tywin said.

Jaime nodded again and walked out, to the dungeons. He had to go check on Ava before talking about the Stark girls to his father.

Ava was sitting on the floor and leaned against the cold and moist wall of the cell, her eyes shut and her mind full of questions. She was thinking about Lady Catelyn and Lord Robb, she thought about the release of the two Stark girls and the journey back to the camp. She thought about the greatness of King's Landing and she tried to imagine other places: Dorne, Highgarden, The Reach, Casterly Rock... She also remembered how Jaime left her the day before and she knew that he had joined Cersei. She sighed in frustration and massaged her aching temples. She was nearly relaxed when she heard heavy footsteps in the dungeon. She opened her eyes when she heard the familiar voice speaking.

"Are we nervous, my Lady?" Jaime asked her with a smirk.

"Have I reasons to be ?"

"Perhaps." he said teasingly before he unlocked the cell. "Don't look at me with those eyes, dear. I just came to check and talk, sorry if you expected me to free you or do other... things?"

"Yes, I'm disappointed, I expected you to be less rude, but it seems that it's only a daydream..." she said in a mocking way.

"You wound me!" He replied in the same tone when she chuckled lightly. "How are you in here ? Are you treated well ?" he asked, kneeling in front of her on the cold ground.

"Mhh, I can't complain for now. They gave me food, clothes and they promised me that I will be able to take one bath a day." she said simply "But I'd like to know what's happening to the Stark girls and when we will be able to go. Oh! Ser, I almost forgot, if I must stay here for a long time, please bring me some books to read... It's rather dark down here I don't know how I will manage to read, but I will become crazy if I keep thinking."

"Crazy ?" he echoed with a chuckle "But don't worry I don't think that you will stay in here that long... But I have something to tell you as well... Ava, I'm sorry but I don't think that my father will allow you to go. I will try to convince him to free you, but now that he is the Hand, he can commend you to stay..." he said slowly.

She nodded, leaned her head against the wall, closed her eyes and massaged her temples again. "I envisaged that possibility. But you will do it in that case, won't you ? Will you bring the Stark girls back to their mother ?"

"Yes." he answered as she nodded again. She began to think of the horrors she might live if Tywin Lannister decided to marry her off, torture or even kill her, but she will wait to see what will happen without complaining, as always...

"Well, let's forget that. What about you ? Did you see your family ?" she asked with a weak smile.

"Yes, I paid them a visit." he answered again, dropping his gaze on the floor. "Only my sister and father for now."

She could see that he was worried about something. Everytime his eyes were fixed on the floor or somewhere else that hers and his jaw clenched, she was aware that something was wrong. Now, his face wasn't showing anything but anger. Perhaps was it a problem about his father, or maybe his sister ? She smirked at the idea. The more she thought about it, the more she realised that she was jealous of Cersei in a way, but she was not in love, though. She repeted it in her head every time, _I am not in love with Jaime Lanniter_, as to convince herself. Before her betrothal a few years ago, and before the massacre of her siblings, she did not admit it in front of everyone, but like all the other girls, she had hoped that her husband will be a brave, intelligent and handsome knight in a shining armor... And Jaime Lannister embodied that ideal figure too well. She focused on their talk again and tried to imagine the problem he had before asking him.

"What happened?" she asked softly before their gaze connected. He gave her a questioning look before she explained the meaning of her question. "I can see that you have a problem, and you showed it only when I talked about your family. So, I presume that you had a problem with them... Am I right, is there any problem ?"

He stood up before taking a deep breathe and speaking. "When we arrived, I ran to... Cersei's chambers." he confessed almost ashamed as she bit her lower lip. He had never been ashamed of his love toward his sister, he had even spoke of this with his little brother, but the sight of that beautiful and charming woman made this avowal harder and made Jaime feel unconfortable. He could not explain this, that was as if he had_ betrayed _Ava. _No_, he thought, _you are not together how can you have betrayed her ? Besides, Cersei and I have been together way before I met Ava. _He paused for a few seconds before he started to talk again and explain his... situation "And when I entered in her room... Well it seems that I'm not that important for her." he said before he chuckled. "She was with another man. Another knight." he said calmly.

Ava could not believe it, she was so confused right now, she should be sorry for him and try to soothe him, but she was... contented by what he had just said. She struggled with herself to not let a smirk appear on her face, and she struggled to keep those feelings of happiness and jealousy away from her soul. She never felt something as bad as what she was feeling right now, she was disgusted by herself in a way but she could not help. It had been several seconds that none of them had spoken and she knew that she should have said something. She stood up, cleared her throat and spoke.

"I-I am sorry..." lying was difficult for her, but this was necessary to comfort him, and she kept trying to convince herself that this was the truth, that she was really sorry for him. She moved her right hand to cup his cheek and gently stroke it with her thumb. It still felt weird and unconfortable, to touch a man, since the day -or rather the night- when she almost was raped. But he smiled at her and put his hand on hers and removed it from his face before softly kissing her knuckles. She felt a shiver running through her spine and smiled too. "How do you feel ?" she asked after a moment, "I mean, what do you think about this?"

He looked at her and considered the question. "I don't really know. At first I felt angry and annoyed, but now, it seems like I don't feel anything and I don't find it difficult at all to not be with her anymore." He answered, "I know that I should feel betrayed, hurt and angry at the same time, but... I don't feel anything..."

She smiled, it was the widest smile she had had for years but she could not help but feel happy. Firstly, Jaime was not upset that meant that he did not felt hurt, secondly, they were not together anymore, thirdly if Jaime didn't feel hurt or angry, that meant that he did not love her! _No! _She told herself_, no! I don't feel anything for him, he doesn't feel anything for me neither. And if we felt something for each other, what could have happen ? Jaime is in the King's Guard, he is not allowed to marry. No, I must comfort him now, nothing else, because nothing can happen and after all, he is the fierce Lion of the House Lannister, one of the best knights in the seven Kingdoms, even without his right hand..._

"That is good. That means that you will not suffer." she said simply as Jaime nodded, but she did not dare to tell him she thought that he certainly did not love her. "And what about your hand? Do you feel better?" She asked changing the subject.

"Yes, thank you very much by the way, even maester Pycelle said that you and maester Qyburn made a wonderful work." he said as Ava smiled lightly, he moved forward her as she took a step back, trapped between Jaime and the cold wall. "He was so surprised that a wench can be such talented and bright..." he continued with a smirk, he knew that what he said will upset her, but he loved teasing her.

She furrowed her brows angrily before speaking "I told you to no-" but she was cut by Jaime's lips covering hers and his body pressed tightly to hers. It was a forceful kiss at first but then it became gentle, Jaime tried to make her follow the rhythm as he moved his lips on hers. She was totally shocked by what he had done, but in a good way, it was not the first time he had kissed her, but this kiss seemed to be 'honest'. She closed her eyes and stopped her little struggling and shyly cupped both of his cheeks with her little hands. Her action gave him confidence and he deepened the kiss into something more passionate but Jaime felt her tensing against him and understood that he needed to slow if he did not want to scare her. She was lost in his actions, but she felt nice, she liked the way he was kissing her and felt herself smile. He felt it too, and moved his lips along her jaw to her neck. He kissed her neck softly before beginning to suck on it as she gasped in shock. He returned to her lips and slowly tried to slip his tongue in her mouth. But that action scared her, she felt her cheeks flush before she flinched and returned her hands to his chest before pushing him back. There they stood, totally breathless and staring at each other with shock and need.

What had they done ?


	10. Chapter 10

"I-I'm sorry." Jaime stuttered taking a few steps back. He couldn't believe that he just done that. Not that he wasn't glad about the kiss he just shared with a woman that he admired in many grounds, but he should have known that she would push him away, after all, the last time he had kissed her was only to annoy and shut her up, _she must be thinking that I'm teasing her again, it happened the same way. _But he wasn't teasing her he did not just want to shut her up, and he was not feeling the same than before about her, he liked her now. As he continued to think about what he had just done, he realised that he should not have backed away. The proud Jaime Lannister did not apologise for kissing a damsel, even if he cared about her and her feelings -yes, now, he stopped refusing to mentally acknowledge his feelings for her. He decided then, that he would be as confident and powerful as he was known to be.

He walked toward her and trapped her again as she cowered herself against the wall, giving her no chance to escape. He bent down to place his forehead against hers and whispered with a smirk "Actually, I'm not. I liked kissing you and I know that you did too."

She stiffened at his words and at the feeling of his warm breath on her skin. Her eyes met his as she blushed again. She always blushed so fast, even if her skin was sun kissed, and it was very embarrassing. Ava hoped that she could be brave enough to hold his intense gaze, but she wasn't. She quickly looked down at her feet as he continued his speech. "I was thinking about kissing you for a long time. I mean, _really_ kissing you, but I waited for the good moment." He lifted her chin with to fingers and forced her to look at him. "Such a little blushing beauty... It's hard to believe that you never have been kissed before, but your shyness seems to be a good explanation to that. Don't be shy and tell me, did you like this kiss?"

Looking at him with timidity, fear, hope and shame at the same time, she barely succeeded to admit that she liked it by a shy and small nod of her head.

He smiled at that 'confession'. Of course, he didn't doubt that she liked it, _who wouldn't enjoy being kissed by such a man, _had once a bartender told him when he asked her why she wanted him to kiss her so much, and since then, his confidence towards women grew unconditionally. He knew how to charm them, and he used it when necessary, as a new weapon, but he wanted Ava to tell him. He wanted her to like him, to care for him as much as he did for her, he even wanted her to love him... But the main reason of those requests, was that he wanted to feel this power again. He had lost his swordhand, his position as a member of the King's guard for his lover, he had lost her as well. And know, he couldn't simply accept to have his feelings rejected by this 20 year old girl, he couldn't loose his reputation of the handsomest and most desired man in the Seven Kingdoms.

His arms wrapped themselves around the Healer's waist before he kissed her again, this time, it had been a simple and chaste kiss and he noticed that Ava did not seem to pull away. It quickly ended and Jaime walked away, to the door, before getting out of the cell.

"I will come to see you soon." he added before leaving with a wink.

When he left the dark and shabby cell, all she could think about was that kiss and the sensations they aroused in her mind and body. Leaning back to the wall, she let herself fall and she sat there, her fingertips on her lips and neck. _He kissed me_, she thought, _Ser Jaime Lannister kissed me! But not like the other time, now that was different... Better... That means that he is attracted to me, he likes me. _She was full of hope, hapiness, but also confusion, fright and she feared... love ? No, it was too soon._ That probably meant nothing to him..._ After all, he had not told her that _he _liked kissing her. He just wanted to shut her up, like the first time.

He walked to his room with this old and beloved feeling of strenght and power. He held his head high while walking, but he secretly wanted to scream his joy to the whole castle. Once he got in the room, he caught three maids and asked them to run him a bath before relaxing and cleaning himself in it. _Power_, he thought, _I love it_. And he fell asleep in the warm and soothing water, a small smile on his lips and a smug look on his face.

When Jaime woke up an hour later, he directly went out of the tub, and dried himself with a warm and soft towel before choosing his clothes from his large and full wardrobe. He practically was amazed by the sight of the beautiful, expensive and clean clothes before him, he decided to wear his Lannister red cloak, to make an impressive appearance, above a magnificent beige garment. He proudly walked out of his room and went to meet his father again to get some answers about Ava's future and his own. He stood in front of his father's room ready to knock before the door burst open revealing an impredictible sight: Cersei, crying. No, he wasn't simple minded enough to think that she had cried from hurt or pain, Cersei never cried (once she did, but it was because of the loss of her son and since then, her face became expressionless), he knew that the few insignificant tears on her cheeks were probably shed out of anger, or with the intent to manipulate his Lord father to get what she wanted. _As always_, he thought,_ the only things she is good at are devilish, and selfish_.

"Jaime," she muttered before closing the door behind her and wiping the tears away "I missed you." When Jaime heard that, he let out a dark and sarcastic chuckle, which made her frown. She raised her hand to cup his cheek, but he stepped back. Noting that his brother was avoiding her touch and looked irritated by her presence, the Queen backed away as well with a sigh of frustration. "Father told me that you aren't a member of the King's Guard now. You abandoned me. You abandoned my son. Your son."

Until now, the way that the knight was staring at his sister was everything but loving, but when she dared talking to him like that, his glare became so intense that she almost flinched.

"You should have thought about this before you _fucked_ another."

She chuckled lightly and said "I pity you Jaime. You have always been a sentimental fool. Never able to think with your brain, but with your heart. Pity. Let me tell you something, love is a poison. A sweet one, yes, but it will kill you all the same." She began to walk away before adding "Oh, and that whore that you brought here, father has nice plans for her."

It must have been half an hour that Jaime left Ava in the gloomy cell, she still was thinking about the sweet kiss that he gave her, smiling happily, but she, nonetheless, was scared that he did not feel the same. She thought about the strange feeling in her belly, it felt like... butterflies. She had not felt so happy in years and all of this was thanks to Jaime.

She was interupted in her thoughts when the dungeon's guard approached her cell, pulled the keys out, opened the door and asked her to step out of the cell. When she did, he walked beside her in silence and led her in front of a bathroom door in the castle. He waited for two maids to come and lead her into the room, anouncing her that she was to meet Lord Tywin two hours later. The tub was already full of hot water when she stepped inside, she liked the way the water soothed her. The maids began to wash her body and hair and she felt herself closing her eyes with serenity. When they were over she thanked them nicely and they brought her underwears and a magnificient crimson gown with three quarters sleeves and nice golden shapes on the corset –a gift from Lord Tywin-_ the Lannister's colours_, she thought bitterly, _does he really need to show that everything belongs to him? _Unfortunatly, when the two girls dressed her, she noticed that the gown also showed a generous amount of cleavage, which she was not confortable with at all. But she did not think that it was possible, or even _conceivable_ to refuse _him_ something... But when the maids finished to dry her hair and wanted to braid them over her head she refused.

"I'm not confortable with all the skin that this dress is showing, I think I will let my hair loose to cover myself as much as I can." Her hair was long enough for it. The two women nodded and parted her hair in the middle at first before starting to make two braids on top of her head to clear her forehead from the little hair, but letting the ends hang loose over her cleavage. Ava looked at herself in a mirror and let a sigh of surprise. She looked like her mother so much. Her honey coloured skin and her red lips were shining thanks to the dress's colour and having her hair back only pointed her big brown eyes out. She was nice, she had never felt more beautiful than now. But all she could think of was: _How will Jaime react when he sees me ?_

"You are beautiful my Lady, let's go to Lord Tywin's room now, this must be important." The smallest maid said.

The maids led her in front of the door and she heard two voices, she knocked hesitantly before hearing someone allow her to enter the room. She nodded at the women after thanking them for everything and entered in the room.

She closed the door behind her and looked at the two men in front of her, there was a broad-shouldered man in his fifties who -as they told her- was Lord Tywin Lannister sitting in front of his desk, and beside him Jaime, who was standing and looked agape when she came in.

"Good afternoon, my Lord," she greeted the old man.

"Hello, my Lady," he answered, still sitting.

"Hello, Ser," she said with a small and shy smile.

"Hello, my Lady" Jaime said as he approached her, took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles softly. "You look stunning, lady Ava!" She smiled widely, letting her deep dimple appear, and blushed. He could have sworn that he never saw someone beautifuler than her in his whole life. Their eyes locked for a minute, and it was as if nothing else mattered in the world, it was him, Jaime, and her, Ava. Until Tywin cleared his throat.

Jaime dropped her hand and composed himself, his eyes still on the beautiful lady in front of her. She was looking at her feet in shyness, but he could see that she occasionally stole a few glances from him.

"Ava Kheiner, the remaining Kheiner," Tywin began "As I freed you from Harrenhal, I expect something in exchange from you. I would like you to marry my nephew, Lancel Lannister."

"W-what ?" Ava asked surprised by his impatience and frankness.

"_I _want _you_ to marry my nephew."

"But, but _I_ don't want to, my Lord. It is not what _I_ want, and this is not what _I_ am going to do." She said, trying to look calm and hide her fear.

Tywin chuckled, -yes, Lord Tywin Lannister actually chuckled!- "You don't have the choice," he simply said "you owe me, do you remember ?"

Jaime watched her, she looked scared even if she tried to look strong and she began to hyperventilate. She took a few steps back discretly while Tywin continued to write on his parchment and before they knew it, she opened the door abruptly and ran outside.

"Bring her back Jaime," Tywin ordered with a sigh.

Jaime hesitated, but ran outside the room after a few seconds to catch her.

* * *

hi guys, thank you very much for the reviews, favs and follows and sorry for the delay... I was quite shaken by the last episode... Sorry but lately i got angry a lot at the show because it didn't follow the real story line but this sansa/ramsey scene made my crazy, i even think that i'll stop watching the show. arrrh it makes me so upset... Sorry again, see you soon


	11. Chapter 11

Hello there! :) New chapter, it would be awesome if you reviewed, favourited or even followed..

Fresh tears were blurring her vision as she ran as fast as her legs allowed it, her skirts lifted bellow her knees to allow greater movements. She was lucky that she hadn't met any guards during her attempt to escape, she knew that none was in front of Lord Tywin's door, but she wasn't sure about the alleyways. Once she reached the front door of the castle and went out, she sighed in relief and paused before hearing Jaime calling her, asking her to stop running. But she ran to her left and succeeded to hide in the thick woods.

"Ava! Where are you?" he asked "Ava! Please, don't hide."

She didn't answer him of course, and pressed her back closer to the large tree hiding her, she also held her skirts close so it didn't blow out in the wind suddenly, indicating her position. She tried to breath quietly and slowly so Jaime would not be able to hear her. Ava did not move as an inch, too scared that he might hear or see her. What will happen to her next ? How will she be able to escape ? Several minutes had passed since she came to hide in the woods, and Jaime had not said anything. She wondered if he had left, if he even knew where she was hiding. But she still waited behind the tree a few more minutes, just to be sure. Then, she took faltering, hesitant steps away from her refuge looking around her uncertain.

"I knew that you were here." Jaime's familiar voice drawled "Ava dear, please, don't make it more complicated than it already is."

She looked around another time, a growing look of shock and fright on her face. She did not see Jaime though, he was out of her sight, with an advantage over her.

"You aren't the only one who knows how and where to hide." He sad with a light chuckle. He left his hiding place, revealing himself to her a smug smirk on his face.

She began to run again; with all her speed. Adrenaline rushing through her veins as she ran. She spared a look behind her and had only enough time to gasp as the golden knight dived and tackled her to the ground. She squirmed, turned onto her back and struck him several times in the chest. He was pinning her to the ground his knees on either sides of her waist holding her arms down. Soon enough, she stopped struggling aginst him, unable to move.

"You're fast... for a woman." He said with his usual smirk. He moved her long hair away from her cleavage and his grin widened. "Nice," he winked at her as she rolled her eyes "I never saw that much of you-"

"Stop it now! Stop teasing me this is important!" she shouted. "Let me go."

"I can't," he said "And if you go, who would care about the two Stark girls? What would Catelyn think of you?"

She froze when she heard that. She had not thought about them, _how selfish of me_. She had forget them in that moment. When Tywin told her about what he wanted her to do, she just thought about her freedom and she flew away.

"Let me go... please. I just want to go. You can lead Sansa and Arya to Lady Catelyn yourself, or order someone to do that. I-I can't marry him. I don't understand, I didn't do anything against your father why is he like this ? I mean I don't want to marry your cousin and I won't. You said that you owed me... So help me now, ser."

Jaime looked down at the pretty woman beneath her with sadness in his eyes. "I know, but... My father is, well, stubborn. But I will help you. Don't worry, Ava. I will talk to my father to make him change his decision. You won't have to marry Lancel. I promise it to you." He said with a small smile.

"I-I trust you." It was hard to say those words for her. But she trusted Jaime, and now that she was _here_, more than anyone.

They intensely looked at each other for a few seconds and Jaime bent down kissing her cheek, before putting his lips in hers. He smiled when he ended the kiss, and saw her blushing.

"You are beautiful." He whispered before getting her up and leading her back to the castle.

She was in her cell for over two hours now, and she was becoming very anxious. And what if she was to marry Lancel Lannister anyway ? What if Jaime could not bring his father to let her go ? Yes, he had promised to help her, but Tywin Lannister was a stubborn man... And now that he was Hand of the King again -his grandson being king- he was more than powerful.

Ava was not meant to be here. In this cell. In King's Landing. She should have been in the battlefield, following the 'King in the North' Robb Stark and his mother, healing dying soldiers and innocent civilians. She should have been with Lyna her maid and only friend. Yes, Ava was not very sociable. At the death of her family and people, she formed thick walls protecting her heart. She usually didn't easily get people in and had difficulties to trust people. The healer barely laughed or smiled anymore and became... paranoid. Lyna was her only friend because she understood her, she was a bastard -but unlike the other ones her father raised her- and her father died two years ago leaving her alone. But then, she became engaged and released herself from loneliness, leaving Ava alone in this state...

She was not meant to be married either. When her parents died and she went to Winterfell, to learn surgery thanks to Maester Luwin her only solace was the fact that she would never be betrothed to a stranger. She thought that unlike the other highborn ladies, she had the possibility to marry for love. Even if she highly doubted that a man would ever love her, because she had so many imperfections... She was shy, axious, paranoid, restless, marginal, sensitive, lonesome, and she was not even comfortable with her own body. She always saw all of her imperfections, characterological _and_ physical. Physically, she hated her single dimple, her breasts -which were impressive (that was the reason why she hated revealing gowns) and attracted worrisome men-, she hated the colour of her skin -which was a bit golden unlike other northerner milky white-, her belly -which was a bit round and soft- and only the Gods knew why she_ loathed _her knees. _No man could love me, _but she still had hopes, like every other girl... Who was not dreaming about a brave, intelligent and handsome knight ?

Then, she was heard heavy footsteps interrupting her thoughts about the meaning of her silly life and the dungeon's guard stood in front of her cell, unlocking the door. "Follow me, my Lady" he ordered the young woman after having cleared his throat.

"Where ?" she asked doubtfully.

"In the throne room. To the King," was his answer, and it was far from the one she would have liked to hear...

Everybody was here.

When she walked in she was so scared. There were so many people that she did not know and she did not know about her fate so it even made her more anxious. She felt that her legs were shaking but she managed to walk in front of the imposing Iron Throne and bowed in front of _this_ King. _This, because they are many ones... And none of them deserve to be on that chair, because none are real Kings. _Even if she was a Northerner and she had lived in Winterfell for almost 5 years, she didn't think that Robb was _the_ real King, the only one who should have been King because he was smart enough to rule a Kingdom was Jon Arryn, and he was dead the Gods know why and how...

"Your Grace," she curtesied to Joffrey. It was not the first time that she saw him but he had changed, and now he was really handsome for a 15 year old boy, _like his real father_, she thought bitterly.

"Your Grace," she greeted the Queen "My Lords and Ladies."

Her eyes roamed the platform and rested on the familiar figure of Sansa Stark who smiled happily at the sight of the healer who smiled back. When she was in Winterfell and she had finished her lessons with the maester, she would always watch the Stark kids play together and she admired the auburn haired girl for her perseverance in order to become a perfect soft-spoken and well-behaved Lady.

"My Lady" Joffrey answered with an odd grin bringing her back to earth. He watched her from head to toe with this same sort of smirk and that made her very uneasy. Even if everybody in the room was looking at her, the intensity of Joffrey's gaze was the only one that made her uncomfortable.

She decided to look somewhere else, so she looked at the Queen Regent, she was beautiful. In her whole life she never saw someone as stunning as her, she remembered the first time she saw her in Winterfell, when she stepped out of the carriage. That caused Ava to bit her cheek in envy. Her long and wavy golden hair was falling on her grand crimson gown, she was a very tall woman, tall and thin. Her piercing green eyes were glaring at her with such force that the healer averted her gaze, looking down at her feet. _No, I must look strong. Look at them, Ava! Show them you are not weak!_

She looked at the Imp next to Sansa. _Wh-what happened to his face ? _He was so ugly, his mismatched eyes were looking at her in curiousity and his nose had... disappeared... There was a huge hole in the middle of his face, where his nose should have been. But she quickly looked somewhere else, she didn't want to seem rude staring at him.

A woman was there next to Joffrey. Not exactly a woman, rather a girl. She was very beautiful, with softly curling brown hair, brown eyes and a slender yet shapely figure. But she seemed to be rather... supercilious... _She must be his betrothed, Margaery Tyrell,_ she thought. Ava had heard that Sansa Stark was not engaged to the cruel King anymore, and she was very happy for her.

Jaime was here too, next to Tywin, and he looked... nervous ? _Oh gods, no! If Jaime looks nervous something is wrong. Something must be wrong... _She thought anxiously.

"As we found that you were rather reluctant to marry my nephew, my son Jaime and I planned something else for you." Lord Tywin's voice broke the silence. The healer smiled happily to Jaime, but he did not return the gesture immediatly, but after a few seconds -still looking stressed- he managed to give her a small smile. "You are to marry my son, Jaime."

Her smile faded.

Tywin continued to talk about the wedding and something about Jaime who is released from his vows. She distinguished some words as: 'married', 'released', 'vows', 'heir'... But she did not listen, she could not hear what he was saying to the court. _No, I thought that I will be free, I thought that I will be able to go. I can't do this. Even if I like Jaime, this can't happen._ She looked around her to see if she could escape, but unfortunaltely there were too many people, and too many guards to run away.

"No, you can not escape, this time, I took precautions." The Lord said refering to the guards.

Her throat was dry, but she succeeded to talk "My Lord... Let me go with Sansa and Arya, let me lead them to their mother. I-I can't marry Ser Jaime, because I vowed to help Lady Catelyn..."

She heard King Joffrey chuckle and she saw Sansa look down, sadness dominating her face.

"So you aren't aware of the latest news, my Lady ?" It was a rhetorical question "Arya escaped Kings Landing when I chopped the traitor's head off. She is probably dead by now. How could you bring Sansa to her bitch of a mother ? She is dead. Yes, all the Stark traitors: Eddard, Catelyn, Bran, Rickon and Robb are dead." He laughed loudly, quickly followed by all the court. Sansa was looking down her feet, silent, and Ava was looking at Joffrey with her mouth agape. "And, that is not finished, the best part of it is that Sansa _cannot_ follow you. She is a married woman now, she has duties. Yes, she is married to my uncle, Tyrion." He finished his speech laughing.

Ava was not aware of those horrible things Joffrey told her. Well, she had heard about Theon Greyjoy's treason and the murder of the two younger Stark boys but the other things... She did not know... And she was very sad. _It is not possible!_ How can this _boy_ make fun of these things ? Sure, they were enemies, but mocking them in front of everyone like that ? In front of Sansa ? It was very cruel. And the fact that Sansa was married to Tyrion that was the saddest part...

"My Lady, now, you will marry my uncle Jaime, because _I command it!_"

She looked at everyone again. Tyrion looked curious, Sansa was sad, Margaery showed no emotion, Cersei neither, Tywin was disdainful, Jaime was... well, confused and Joffrey was amused.

There were too many feelings, she began to hyperventilate but her corset was too tight, the world went black and she fainted.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello my beloved readers!

_His laughter was the only thing she could hear. The grand Throne Room was full of people mocking her, but the King's laugh was the worst sound she had ever heard. She tried to run away, but everytime she took a step towards the door, two new guards appeared, she needed air, but the only thing she breathed was this evil sound Joffrey Baratheon still made. Ava faced them, then. All of them. Sansa was crying near the Imp who was smirking. The Queen stood at her son's right and had her head thrown back, eyes closed and she was laughing, her mouth open. Next to Cersei Lannister stood his twin brother in all his golden glory, he was laughing too. Similar to the Queen, beautiful and silent, they were shining, and then, he kissed her. Cersei wrapped her arms around Jaime's neck and returned the kiss eagerly. Only then, tears rolled down Ava's cheeks mercilessly and she began to sob hysterically. _

"Wake up! Wake up! It's just a bad dream, wake up!"

She opened her eyes the morning after the incident in a comfortable but unknown bed, covered by soft and warm silk sheets. She was still seized by panic, but calmed down when she saw the beautiful little frame of Sansa Stark -no, Lannister- trying to soothe her with gentle strokes on her forehead. _I should be doing this to her, _Ava thought_, she is the one needing comfort but I am the one receving it. I must focus, I must be brave_. But she couldn't, and the Healer began to sob once more. This time, Sansa hugged her tightly before kissing her cheek. _I am so weak_, she thought, ashamed of herself.

She soon calmed down and regained control before two maids entered the room with a blue gown in their hands for the Healer. She dressed quickly and joined Sansa on the other side of the room.

"I am so sorry Lady Ava." The Lady Stark began when they were left alone.

"N-no Sansa, I am sorry for e-everything that happened to you..." Ava managed "I am sorry for your losses, I am sorry for your captivity, your forced wedding... I am so sorry to be weak when you need comfort, my Lady."

The red haired girl smiled and answered "No you aren't weak, it's normal, I wanted to react like this too when they told me that I had to marry a Lannister... But it isn't the point, how are you feeling?"

Two maids came in the room -curtseying-, hands full of food, and deposited it on a table near the bed. Another maid came in and added a chair for the two girls to sit. Then they all curtsied again before leaving.

The two girls sat and began to eat.

"So, how are you feeling?" Sansa asked again.

"Fine, thank you, my Lady." But Sansa didn't seem convinced by this answer. "It was just a bad dream, but I am fine."

"You can speak truly now, don't worry I won't tell anyone, I know how hard it is to have no one to talk to... Tell me, do you want an end to this engagement?"

"I... Well, I don't really know... I know that I should be against this engagement, but, well... Ser Jaime is... kind and he is... Well I like him but I don't want to get married, I want to return to Winterfell and-"

"There is no Winterfell anymore" Sansa cut her coldly. And after a few seconds, seeing the look of shock on Ava's face, she apologised "I-I am so sorry Lady Ava, please continue."

"No need to be. As I said, I don't know this because Ser Jaime is very nice and he, he is clever and of course he is-"

"Handsome?" a male voice replied from the door.

For a second, she had expected Jaime to be here, but no, it was Joffrey Baratheon who spoke. He was standing near the door of the room, his arms crossed against his chest with a dangerous little smirk playing on his full lips. The Healer could not help and shuddered, remembering her aweful dream she had. Sansa and Ava stood, curtseying before the boy-King.

"Your Grace." the two girls greeted in unison.

"So, Lady Ava, how are you feeling?" the King asked.

Ava wanted to run away, she was so scared of the King, she could not look at him without shuddering. Perhaps it was his devilish gaze, or his dangerous smirk, but she was not comfortable at all. Sansa curtsied again and leaved the room hurriedly. _No! Wait for me!_ Ava screamed in her mind, but she just stared at the red haired girl flying away. _How lucky she was! I should have left with her... _But she did not truly think that the King would have let her go.

"Fine, thank you, your Grace." She stuttered.

The King's grin continued to grow on his face as he took a few steps towards the healer. She was feeling claustrophobic and moved to leave.

"I should be going, your Grace."

"Where?" he asked with his smug smirk on his face. _Yes, Ava, where?_ She asked herself sarcastically. "Where do you want to go my Lady Kheiner? Where _can_ you go?"

"I really need some fresh air, my King, I don't feel well here." She managed to say.

"Oh, we can go outside together, if that is what you want." Joffrey took her arm and they began to walk out of the room, heading towards the gardens. Joffrey was at her right, and surprisingly, he was an inch taller than she. She was used to be taller than ten-and-four year old boys. This was another reason why she could not help but feel scared.

"So, are you happy about this match?"

She didn't have to ask what match he was talking about. But what should she answer? "I-I think so, your Grace... Your uncle is very brave, nice, and he is intelligent and... well he is rather good-looking." Joffrey scoffed.

"Always remember that if you aren't satisfied with my uncle, literally and figuratively, you still have me. Just like the traitor's daughter, Sansa." He said with a wink. She didn't know how to react so she continued to walk looking at her boots as is they were the most interesting things she ever saw. _Look down and shut up._ She continued to walk with the King at her side and a deep crimson blush on her face. _Stop blushing, you are making a fool of yourself! _She thought when she felt her cheeks burn.Joffrey chuckled when he saw her in this state and she mentally glared at him. Why did he say that? It was very rude and inappropriate of him!

"Ava?"

Ava looked up and saw Jaime standing with his little brother at his side, she thanked the Gods for their help, _the Old Gods _and_ the new_. She wanted to drop the King's arm instantly and run to Jaime, but she knew this would anger Joffrey, so she just waited.

"Uncles." The King greeted the men.

"What are you doing with my brother's bride Joffrey?" asked the dwarf with an eyebrow raised suspiciously.

_Bride_. It sounded so... odd. She was to be married. She didn't think that she could ever get used to it. _A bride. Soon a wife_. And not any wife, Jaime Lannister's. She looked at him, his beautiful emerald eyes glaring at Joffrey, his soft golden hair flying in the wind, his jaw muscles tightening... He was so beautiful. Angry, proud, disdainful, hurt, happy... lustful, this man was _always_ beautiful. Then she thought about their first kiss, their first 'real' kiss, _maybe it won't be that hard to be a wife; _his_ wife_. She could feel her cheeks warm up so she hurriedly looked elswhere, right in Tyrion Lannister's mismatched eyes. _Great_, she mentally slapped herself, _he saw me stare lovingly at Jaime. Well, not lovingly, fixedly. _

"She needed fresh air, so I accompanied her" came Joffrey's voice.

She concentrated on Tyrion's features, one third of his nose was... well... gone. _Last time I saw him in Winterfell, he had a nose_! She had seen Lord Tyrion twice in Winterfell. Once when he arrived, and the second time when he came back from The Wall. _Last time_, she thought nostalgically of the time they all came in Winterfell, _no one was watching me, but now I am the center of all the attentions_... Tyrion's mouth was curved in a had almost forgot that he was looking at her too. _Stop staring at him, it's very rude!_ Her eyes went to the ground instead.

"My Lady, was my nephew bothering you?" Tyrion asked her.

"No, no. Not at all, my lord. His Grace doesn't bother me, on the contrary." She was so scared of Joffrey's reaction if she had told the truth that she shielded herself with politness. '_Courtesy is a Lady's armour_' she had heard Lady Sansa say in Winterfell.

"If you don't mind Joffrey, I would like to talk to my... wife-to-be." Came Jaime's velvety voice.

"Of course uncle, we just finished our little talk." He squeezed the Healer's arm before letting it go. But before she had even took two steps, she felt Joffrey's hand grab her wrist and she turned around to see that Joffrey was bowing to place his lips delicately over her knuckles. "Don't forget my offer." He whispered quietly before letting her hand go and allowing her to join Jaime. She hurriedly got beside Jaime and bowed to Joffrey before he walked back to the castle by his own.

Then, she looked at the two men and remembered. _Where are my courtesies?_ She bowed to Tyrion. "My Lord."

He smiled at her and took her hand to kiss her fingers "My Lady." he looked at Jaime and said "Well, I would love to talk to you, my Lady. From what I have heard you are an interesting woman, but I have very important matters to attend to. I guess I shall wait until the dinner tonight to get acquainted with you. See you then, my Lady."

"Goodbye, Lord Tyrion." she replied automatically. _Wait, so it seems that I have to dine with Lord Tyrion tonight_.

"Are you feeling better?" Jaime asked.

"Wh-" Oh, the fainting, yes, "Yes I am feeling very well, thank you, Ser Jaime." She was so nervous to be alone with Jaime now that they were to wed that she felt the urge to fake a faint again and escape that situation.

He nodded his head and said "We need to talk."

Suddenly she felt very bad, everytime someone said that sentence, she ended up hearing terrible news: for exemple, her father started with that too when he told her she was betrothed to a Lord.

She just nodded nervously.

"Tell me, do you look forward to marrying me?"

Ava was taken aback with Jaime's direct question. _What shall I say ? If I say yes, he is going to think that I love him and perhaps he doesn't want to marry me I will be so ridiculous... If I say no, he will be offended and it will not be the truth_...

"I-I think so." She said with a little blush on her cheeks. "I know that I acted as if I did not want to marry you yesterday, but I was scared and nervous, I wanted to be free and... I did not know these things Joffrey said, and your father, well, he frightens me... But I think that I would rather marry you than anyone else, because, well, I usually don't befriend men and you are nice and fun and... So I'm sorry if I offended you yesterday by my rude behavior."

Jaime smiled and took her arm to walk her back to her chambers. "Don't worry, I did not take offence."

"Was it all?" she asked after a few seconds, and Jaime nodded. "Well, what about you, Ser? Do you want to marry me?" _Oh no, I shouldn't have asked that, I don't think that I can handle the truth! Knowing that Jaime doesn't like me is a thing, but hearing him say so is a_-

"I guess that I would like to experience the married life." She gazed at him full of hope. "With you."

She wanted to scream with joy. She wanted the whole world to feel the same happiness she was feeling at this moment, because it was so beautiful.

"Oh, and before I forget. We have a family dinner tonight at nine, I will come to your chambers."

And he kissed her forehead.


End file.
